The End of The World Again
by Spuffygirl
Summary: Based in Season 2. A new Master Vampire comes to town to kill the Slayer and end the world. Spuffy eventually NEW Ch. 29 Now Complete Please Review!
1. Default Chapter

Buffy endured the longest day of school she could remember in weeks. She had a ton of homework and no time to do it. She was supposed to train with Giles and patrol. Sometimes being the slayer and having to be a normal girl on top of it was too much. She was never going to understand Algebra even with Willow's help. Her love life was suffering. She hadn't seen Angel in weeks. He had seemed to have disappeared. Buffy quickly walked into the library and saw Giles was reading one of his demon books and a frown line chiseling an almost permanent crease between his brows.  
  
"Buffy there you are. We have a problem."  
  
"What is it, Giles, the end of the world?"  
  
He answered, "Uh precisely."  
  
"What? I was just kidding!"  
  
"There seems to be a new Master Vampire in town."  
  
Buffy was freaking out now. "What about Spike?"  
  
"He will most likely be challenging Spike for his territory. His name is Sir Alvin Spencer."  
  
"Well that doesn't sound like a tough name."  
  
Suddenly Xander and Willow walked in. "Who is Sir Alvin Spencer?" asked Xander." Hey is he named after Alvin in the Chipmunks? Ow! Willow don't hit me"  
  
Willow gave Xander a death glare, then asked, "Is he an exchange student?"  
  
Giles dryly replied, "No, he is a very powerful Master Vampire. He will attempt to end the world."  
  
" Giles, how is he going to end the world?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Buffy, I'm unsure of the details" Giles replied.  
  
"Well how do we find out?" she asked. Buffy became animated as she  
  
suggested, "I know, I'll go see what I can find out from Willy." A look of  
  
confusion crossed her face, and she asked Giles, "How did you even know he  
  
was coming?"  
  
Angel walked in and surprised everyone when he said, "I told him, I was in LA underground."  
  
"Oh!" Buffy exclaimed, "Is that why you couldn't call and let me know you were ok?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry if I worried you." Angel said.  
  
Xander interrupted, "When you say you were underground, do you mean like a spy? I can't picture that. You're not exactly the 007 type.  
  
Angel ignored Xander and continued, "Alvin feels Spike isn't doing his job so he's coming to open the Hellmouth."  
  
Buffy asked, "Has he ever killed a Slayer?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well?" Buffy asked, "Doesn't that give Spike some advantage?"  
  
Willow chimed in, "Uh Buffy, you want Spike to win?"  
  
"Well Willow, I don't like Spike, but at least he hasn't tried to end the world."  
  
Giles said "Well, it is possible that Spike and this Sir Alvin will team up."  
  
Angel nodded. "That's the worst case scenario and probably the one we  
  
should be expecting."  
  
The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife.  
  
Xander broke the ice, and said "So Dead Boy why can't you ever bring us some good news?"  
  
Willow looked at Xander with an angry face and said, "Xander see, you made him go away again."  
  
Buffy said, "It's ok Will, I think Angel told us all he knew."  
  
Willow nodded and told Xander, "Well I guess we should do some research. Come on Xander."  
  
Willow and Xander walked to the back of the room to leave Giles and Buffy time to talk. 


	2. To Fight a Knight

"Buffy, you need to train!"  
  
"Ok. But Giles, don't you think I should patrol?"  
  
"Well Buffy, you need to be in tip top shape to fight this new enemy."  
  
Xander found out some important information. "Hey guys," He said, "Sir Alvin Spencer was a knight!"  
  
Giles replied, "Yes Xander, one of the greatest!"  
  
Buffy lost her concentration during combat training, and Giles hit her with  
  
a right cross that sent her sprawling onto her butt. Her terror had her  
  
shouting "You mean I have to fight a knight? My life just gets better and better!"  
  
"Willow I need help with my Algebra!" Buffy said, exasperated, then asked, "You want to come help during patrol?"  
  
Willow said, "Sure."  
  
Later that night Willow and Buffy sat on a wrought iron bench on the edge of the Shady Rest Cemetery. Buffy didn't know which she was most worried about: having to stop the end of the world again, or her Algebra class.  
  
Willow what am I going to do? I'm never going to pass Algebra!"  
  
"Calm down, it is not that difficult."  
  
Buffy waved her hand, gesturing Willow to silence. She whispered, "Did you  
  
hear that Will?"  
  
"No, I don't hear anything."  
  
"My monster sense is all tingly, but I don't see anything. I'll be right  
  
back. Buffy said, then went searching around the cemetery, but couldn't find anything. . "Well they're gone now. Come on, if I am not home soon mom will have a fit. Hopefully, she'll think I already went to bed." The slayer still felt that something was wrong as they left the cemetery.  
  
Later that night at the factory, Spike was having a meeting with another vampire.  
  
"So Al, what are you doing here in Sunnydale, mate?"  
  
"I have a proposition for you, Spike."  
  
"Really?" Spike crossed his arms and tipped his head." Right then, what would that be?"  
  
"Well, I've heard that this slayer isn't so easy to kill."  
  
"Well Al, this slayer has friends and family; those things have gotten in the way, but I'm in no hurry. I like Sunnydale."  
  
I've never killed a slayer myself, just thought.  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
"No catch!"  
  
"Do you think I am bloody stupid?" Spike asked with anger.  
  
"No."  
  
"Al, what do you want?" He asked with impatience in his voice.  
  
"To rule the Hellmouth, with you of course; with the slayer gone it could be our playground. So do we have a bargain?"  
  
"Alright then mate. You help me kill the slayer and we'll share Sunnydale." 


	3. Hello Cutie

After school the next day, the Scoobies still had no idea what the new vamp was planning and research couldn't have been going any worse.  
  
"Rupert what's going on?" Jenny asked with confusion on her face.  
  
Giles said dryly, "Oh, Jenny we're just trying to avert another apocalypse."  
  
Buffy then sarcastically exclaimed, "Yeah Ms. Calendar, you know same old routine; I again have save the world, I just hope I don't die this time."  
  
Xander tried to reassure Buffy putting his arm around her, "Don't worry Buff, we'll all be there to back you up!"  
  
"Right Xander, except that I have to fight the knight on my own!" Buffy said with a pout. She really was beginning to hate her life.  
  
Cordelia walked into the library, overhearing their conversation. Confused, she said, "What a vamp that used to be a knight? Am I missing something?"  
  
Xander just couldn't resist teasing Cordy and said, "Nothing more than usually Cordy." He said with a wicked smile.  
  
With death rays in her eyes she told Xander, "Shut up! At least I know how to dress! Who dresses you anyway? Your mother?"  
  
Giles was getting annoyed and asked the gang, "Could we please stop the childish bickering and focus?"  
  
"Sorry Giles." Cordy and Xander said in unison. Cordy's face then turned serious. She asked for an extra history book that Mrs. Wilson had sent her to borrow. Sheepishly, she told Giles, "I sort of lost mine."  
  
"What a surprise." Xander said. Before Cordy and Xander started to bicker again Willow hit Xander and told him to be quiet. Xander's only defense was to say, "She started it!"  
  
"I did not!" Cordelia exclaimed."  
  
However, Cordelia's curiosity was getting the better of her. She had to know why Buffy had to fight a Knight.  
  
"So Buffy, you have to fight a knight? Yeah, hope I don't miss that. Well good luck." She stated smiling.  
  
"You better hope she has good luck." Xander said.  
  
"Xander, no one asked for your opinion." Cordelia said with annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Well I was just going to say if Buffy loses it means the end of the world." Xander said sarcastically.  
  
"What doesn't she just stop it? I mean she is the slayer that is her job."  
  
Buffy was getting irritated and shouted,"Gee do you guys think you could put anymore pressure on me?"  
  
"We're sorry Buffy." Willow said with a frown. She hated that Buffy was having to save the world yet again.  
  
"It's not your fault Will, I just need to get out of here. Let me know if you come up with anything."  
  
Buffy ran out of the library. She didn't know where she was going; she just knew she needed to be alone. What she really needed was help; she had no idea how she was going to win this battle.  
  
Later that night Buffy was still worrying during patrol, which had been uneventful within the last three hours; she had only staked four newly risen vamps.  
  
Angel walked up,"Buffy."  
  
"Oh, hey Angel."  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just great!" she said with sarcasm.  
  
"You know I'll help you anyway I can."  
  
"I know, but I'm the slayer this vampire is coming after. Me. So I'll be the one to fight him." Buffy said, then added, "But thanks for giving Giles the heads up."  
  
"I love you Buffy."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I'm going to fight with you and we're going to win!"  
  
Angel took Buffy in his arms and held her. He leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss.  
  
"Thanks, I think I feel a little better." Buffy said.  
  
In the shadows, Spike watched as the couple kissed, smoking his third cigarette as he waited patiently to begin his attack. Tonight he was going to bag his third slayer.  
  
Spike waited for what seemed like hours for the couple to part. He couldn't let Angel ruin his perfect plans.  
  
Angel and Buffy finally parted. Angel said, "Buffy I'd better be going".  
  
"Why don't you let me walk you home?" He asked her.  
  
"No, that's ok. I'm supposed to meet everybody back at the library. Hopefully they'll know something by now."  
  
Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow night then."  
  
"Ok, bye Angel."  
  
Buffy started walking back to the library when her vamp sense kicked in. She got her stake ready for an attack. Spike jumped out of the shadows.  
  
"Hello Cutie."  
  
"Spike, what do you want?" she said with annoyed.  
  
"Bloody Hell Slayer! To fight you; see tonight, one of us is going to die!"  
  
"Well Spike, what are you waiting for? Oh I know, for me to kick your ass again!" She said smiling.  
  
With that remark Spike launched a high kick to the slayer's stomach. She fell over, but soon was up kicking him in the face. They continued fighting, each blocking some of each other's blows as time went on. Buffy was having a great time; nobody could fight like Spike! Suddenly, out of the shadows a tall dark handsome man appeared. By now both Buffy and Spike were getting tired.  
  
"Very good show, but I think it is time for the next phase, don't you Spike?" Buffy somehow knew who was standing in front of her.  
  
"You're Sir Alvin Spencer." She stuttered.  
  
"Actually, I prefer Al."  
  
"So Slayer ready to die?" Al calmly asked.  
  
Although feeling terrified deep down, Buffy acted brave and replied, "No, but that is exactly what you'll have to do if you want to end the world."  
  
Spike looked at Al with a confused look. "What is she talking about?"  
  
"Oh Spike, you don't know he plans on ending the world?" Buffy asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, well Bloody Hell Slayer I understand that much but what I want to know is why my partner here didn't say anything to me sooner."  
  
"Spike, what's the big deal? We kill the slayer and kill two birds with one stone".  
  
As the two vampires were arguing Buffy decided that it was a good time for her to leave.  
  
"Spike! She's getting away!"  
  
Spike turned as Al grabbed Buffy and knocked her unconscious.  
  
"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? The slayer is supposed to die fighting me to the death. What are you going to do, drain her while she is unconscious?" Spike asked.  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
Al picked Buffy up then and carried her to the factory.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what you are doing, now that we're here?"  
  
"We're going to make history Spike. We are going to end the world with the slayer's blood!" 


	4. Slayer's Blood

"Spike, lets lock her up for now."  
  
Al pulled out a needle.  
  
"Hey mate, what's that?"  
  
"Medicine. It'll take the slayers strength away and her special abilities."  
  
"Spike what's going on?"  
  
" Dru you should be in bed."  
  
"I told your minions to get Drusilla. I knew she'd want to know what we're planning."  
  
"Ms. Edith says you going to kill the slayer."  
  
"That's correct my dear, and we're going to end the world at the same time." Al explained happily.  
  
"Oh Spike, isn't this wonderful?"  
  
Suddenly, Drusilla had a vision.  
  
"What do you see?" Spike asked.  
  
"Someone's coming! They're going try and stop you! Daddy is coming!"  
  
"Bloody Hell! All we need is that poof foiling our plans!"  
  
"Don't worry; I'll take care of Angelus." Al calmly stated.  
  
"What are you going to do to daddy?" Drusilla asked looking at Al.  
  
"Why kill him, of course. Now, let's get the slayer locked up. Then I'll tell you both about the ritual."  
  
Meanwhile back at the library everyone was becoming very worried about Buffy. Willow kept bugging Giles every five minutes about what could have possibly happened.  
  
"Giles, she should have been back by now. What if something's happened?"  
  
"Willow, I'm sure Buffy is alright."  
  
Ms. Calendar was going through her books, found some startling information and exclaimed, "I wouldn't be so sure about that Rupert. This book has a ritual in it to open the Hellmouth using the slayers blood."  
  
Giles replied, "Jenny I've never heard of this ritual."  
  
Jenny continued, "It says it can only happen once every fifty years."  
  
"Angel! We have to get Angel!" Giles said, suddenly knowing what they had to do.  
  
"Oh no, not Dead Boy." Xander said.  
  
Willow didn't feel like listening to Xander's jokes and shouted, "Xander this is serious! Buffy's in danger!"  
  
"Yes, Willow is right. Xander, go find Angel." Giles instructed.  
  
"Alright, but I'm only doing this for Buffy." Xander said as he was walking out of the library.  
  
Giles asked Jenny more about the ritual, "What else does it say?"  
  
"The ritual takes place tomorrow at midnight."  
  
"So we make sure to keep Buffy safe until after that time." Giles said.  
  
Xander ran as fast as he could, he wasn't going to let Buffy get hurt. When he arrived at Angel's apartment he was greeted by a bunch of vamps attacking Angel. "Oh why me?" Xander thought. Amazingly, Angel had dusted most of the vamps. After helping Angel, he told him about Buffy as they ran back to the library.  
  
Back at the factory, Buffy was starting to wake up. As she opened her eyes, she couldn't believe what she saw. She was in a cage and Spike was standing there watching her.  
  
"How do you feel, luv?"  
  
"Spike, I am so going to kill you when I get out of here!" Buffy said, angrily.  
  
  
  
"Oh I doubt that pet you see all of your strength is gone." Spike replied with a snarky smile coming to his lips.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked starting panic but now wanting to show it in front of Spike.  
  
"Look, I'll tell you later. We don't have much time. Big Al will be back from hunting soon, and we have to get you out of here!"  
  
"You're going to let me go?" Buffy asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes now, come on." Spike said, prying open the cage doors. Buffy was dumbfounded.  
  
Just then Al walked in. "Why Spike, just what do you think you're doing?"  
  
Buffy tried to hit Al, but Spike hit him first.  
  
"Come on slayer!" Spike yelled.  
  
"Well, what you waiting for? Get them!" Al screamed and the minions started chasing Buffy and Spike.  
  
Once outside, they got in Spike's Desoto and drove away.  
  
Buffy was very confused. Her mortal enemy had just helped her escape.  
  
"Spike what are you doing?" She asked with wide eyes.  
  
"What does it look like slayer? I'm trying to get us as far away from Al and his new minions. They're going to try to kill us."  
  
"Yeah because you helped me escape."  
  
"Right, unfortunately Al caught me and now he wants both of us dead."  
  
"Why did you help me? I mean, you've been trying to kill me since you came to Sunnydale."  
  
"Big Al is trying to end the world. I like this world. He was going to use your blood to open the Hellmouth and bring Hell on Earth. I don't ever want to go to Hell, I fight everyday not to, so why would I want to help Al." Spike calmly explained to a very suspicious slayer.  
  
"So, we're actually are on the same side for once? Buffy stated as she furrowed her brow in confusion. Where are we going?"  
  
"As far away from here as possible."  
  
"But my mom and friends!"  
  
"Don't worry pet, you can let them know you are alright as soon as we get where we're going." Spike said smiling.  
  
"Why should I trust you Spike? You want me dead and how do I know that you aren't just going to kill me." Buffy said pushing out her bottom lip.  
  
"Bloody Hell, I did just save your life!"  
  
"How do I know that this isn't just a trap?" she accused.  
  
"Because I need your help to defeat Al." He's taken over my territory and I can't get it back alone."  
  
Spike, you're my enemy. Why would I help you get back Sunnydale?"  
  
"I won't end the world." Spike said chuckling.  
  
"But you and your minions will kill any innocent people."  
  
Well yeah, I am a vampire; that's what we do!"  
  
"Well Al can't end the world without me, so I'll just stay hidden until I can fight again, but I'm not helping you!" Buffy retorted.  
  
"Where are you going to go luv? I'm driving." Spike pointed out.  
  
"What are you going to do? Jump out of the car? Face it Slayer, you don't have a choice; I'm in control!" He had the slayer at his mercy and it couldn't make him happier.  
  
Buffy didn't want to admit it, but Spike was right. She was backed in a corner she had trust him.  
  
"Look luv, as soon as you get your strength back, we can go back to Sunnyhell and kill Big Al and things can go back to normal."  
  
"You mean we go back to trying to kill each other?"  
  
"Yeah exactly."  
  
"So, you're going to help me fight a knight?"  
  
"Well, I do know how to use a sword. So slayer do we have a deal?"  
  
"Yeah we have a deal. I just hope I don't regret it." Buffy said with worry.  
  
"Hey, I saved your bloody life back there and you haven't even said thank you."  
  
"Oh my life sucks! Fine thank you for saving my life Spike."  
  
"Was that so hard?" Spike asked.  
  
Buffy smiled and hit Spike in the nose said, "Yes."  
  
"Ow, Slayer, that hurt. I'm trying to drive; you want to get us killed?"  
  
Buffy giggled, "You're already dead."  
  
"Yeah, well, getting into a car accident won't help anything."  
  
"Spike, it looks like maybe I'm at least getting part of my strength back "she announced happily.  
  
"You think this is funny, just because you can hit me? Doesn't mean anything, and by the way you hit like a girl."  
  
At that remark Buffy stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Well, let's just hope we can get through this without killing each other pet." Spike said, as he drove through the night. 


	5. Nevada

Buffy couldn't take much more! If she had to hear Spike sing, 'I Wanna be Sedated.' one more time, she was going to scream. In fact, she wished she could be sedated! She hadn't been able to sleep all night and it wasn't just because of Spike's singing. She was worried, but for some strange reason she felt like she could trust Spike.  
  
It was getting close to sun up and Spike had already said he wasn't going to let her drive his baby. Spike was so different; he acted so not like Angel. Here they were, running for there lives and he was joking and singing. He was like a big kid.  
  
"Spike why are you like this?"  
  
"What do you mean luv?"  
  
"Well, you act so happy."  
  
"I am. This is the type of thing that gets me going Slayer, I love a battle."  
  
"Where are we?" She asked, as Spike pulled the car over to the side of the road under a shady bridge.  
  
"Nevada. Time to get some sleep." Spike said, easing the driver's side seat back and shutting his eyes, "Night Slayer."  
  
"What? You have got to be kidding! You expect me to stay here, in this car all day? Why don't we get a motel room?" She asked, hopefully. Anything would be better than this.  
  
"Oh Bloody Hell! Fine." Spike said, putting the seat back up and starting up the engine.  
  
Meanwhile, the Scoobies and Angel were worried sick about Buffy. Giles had called Joyce to be sure she didn't call the police. Joyce was scared to death; worried that Buffy was in real danger but her friends and Giles telling her everything would be fine; to leave it up to them to find her.  
  
So G-man, what's the plan?"  
  
"Xander, how many times have I asked you not to call me that?" Giles said irritation in his voice.  
  
"Sorry. What about you Angel? Are you going to let Buffy die?"  
  
Angel knew what he had to do, "I'll go to the factory and get Buffy out of there tonight. She'll be fine as long as they don't start the ritual," He said.  
  
  
  
Willow and Jenny were busy in the computer lab; researching the ritual and looking for any loop hole they could possibly find in order to stop it.  
  
"Ms. Calendar there is nothing here." Willow said.  
  
"I know," Ms Calendar answered her, "We just have to hope that the others can get to Buffy in time."  
  
"I can't believe you told the clerk we're newlyweds." Buffy said, making an 'ewww' face at Spike.  
  
"What? He bought it and we got a nice discount on our room." Spike said, smugly.  
  
"It figures there would be only one room left. What are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like? I'm watching the telly."  
  
"I thought you had to get your sleep."  
  
"I'm not tired anymore."  
  
"So, do you watch TV during the day often?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, now and then."  
  
"I just always thought that vampires slept during the day. I mean Angel does."  
  
"I don't want to hear about the poof."  
  
"Oh my gosh! I have call Giles and let him know I'm ok. I've also got to get some different clothes, and something to sleep in. Know what else? I'm starving. Think I'm going to go to the store. I'll look for a butcher's shop while I'm out, too, ok? So you can get some blood?" Buffy said.  
  
"Oh don't worry about that. I can eat while you're gone." Spike said with a grin.  
  
"Let me guess, you are going to eat the clerk or a motel guest? I don't think so Spike. I'm not letting you feed off anyone!"  
  
"Bloody Hell! I'm not drinking pig's blood!"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too. Look, I'm not going to argue with you about this. If you want me to help, you can't feed. Deal?"  
  
"I guess I don't have a bloody choice now, do I?" Spike said sulking.  
  
Buffy smiled and went to make her call.  
  
"Giles, hey."  
  
"Buffy. Are you alright? Where are you?"  
  
"Uh, Nevada."  
  
"Where?" Giles asked with disbelief.  
  
"Look, Spike helped me escape. We got caught and now Al is after both of us."  
  
"Why did Spike help you?"  
  
"Because he doesn't want to end the world and he doesn't like Al, and he wants me to help get rid of him."  
  
"Buffy I hope you have another plan."  
  
"Al was going to end the world using my blood."  
  
"Yes I know. We found a ritual. It can only be performed once every fifty years, which is tonight at midnight. So, that means you can come home soon.  
  
"Actually, I can't come home until after my slayer strength comes back. I was given some type of drug by Al; Spike doesn't know what it was."  
  
"Are you sure he isn't just lying." Giles asked with suspicion.  
  
"No I don't think so, he needs me," Buffy said, then asked, "What about my mother"?  
  
"I called her and told her to let us take care of everything. She agreed, but she wasn't very happy about it."  
  
"Well at least you stopped her from calling the cops. Look Giles, I have to go. Tell everyone I'm ok and not to worry. Bye."  
  
Giles walked out of his office and told everyone that Buffy was fine and with Spike. This seemed to worry everyone even more. Especially Angel, because he knew what Spike was capable of and thought that this had to be some sort of trap. At that moment Cordelia walked in.  
  
"Hey, has Buffy saved the world yet?" She asked, surprised to see Angel there.  
  
"You look even paler than usually. Buffy can't save the world this time can she? We are all going to die!" She whined.  
  
Xander interrupted and said, "As much as I love to see you freak out, Buffy is the one who's in trouble; she's in a motel room in Nevada with Spike."  
  
Giles decided it would be best for him to explain and told everyone to sit down.  
  
"So what did the watcher say?" Spike asked.  
  
"Basically, not to trust you and the ritual can only be performed every fifty years, which happens to be tonight, at midnight."  
  
"So, we're just stuck here until you can kick Al's sodden ass back to where he came from." He exclaimed smiling.  
  
"Yeah, well it's a good thing I can still do normal things, at least. Give me your keys." Buffy said, holding out her hand.  
  
"You're not driving my car!"  
  
"Do you expect me to walk?"  
  
"Yes! There's a convenience store right across the street and a clothing store only a few blocks away."  
  
"Ok, what about blood?"  
  
"You're strong, you can walk."  
  
"But I don't have my strength." Buffy protested.  
  
"Think of it as a test pet." Spike said, with a wicked grin  
  
"You win this time. I'm off to the store. Spike remember to be good while I'm gone."  
  
"I'm not good, I am evil! Hey Slayer, see if you can get some spicy buffalo wings and some beer."  
  
"You eat? Spike you are the weirdest vampire I have ever met."  
  
"I prefer unique."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and left.  
  
When Buffy walked back in Spike was standing beside the bed in nothing but a towel.  
  
"Spike put some clothes on!"  
  
Buffy had her hands full with groceries. Spike walked over to help her and his towel fell, at the same time Buffy dropped the bags. Spike wasn't embarrassed he just bent down and helped pick up the bags, but all Buffy could do was stare at his body. It was perfect, from his lean muscular abs, strong arms and legs to his huge cock. Buffy's mouth went dry and her body was getting hot. She had never seen one and here Spike stood in all his naked glory.  
  
Spike decided just to stand there to see what the slayer's reaction would be, but he didn't expect her to get so hot and bothered. He decided he might as well tease her a bit.  
  
"So Slayer, like what you see?"  
  
"I well, I" Buffy stammered.  
  
"It's alright; I know you're a virgin."  
  
"What?" she asked her eyes wide with embarrassment?  
  
"Well, Angelus would have had you a long time ago, but peaches; he's too much of a gentleman."  
  
"Put some clothes on!" Buffy shouted.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"You know my sex life is none of your business!"  
  
"You mean non-sex life?"  
  
"Shut up! I'm going to take a shower."  
  
"I'm sure you will be taking a cold shower luv."  
  
"Ego much?"  
  
"No, just confident .You know this isn't the normal size and mine is larger than Angels; I don't care to tell you how I know this." Spike stated raising his scarred eyebrow.  
  
Buffy slammed the bathroom door, stripped and got in the shower. She made the water as cold as possible. She was not turned on by Spike. It was just he was the first naked guy she had ever seen. She was a normal female after all and had hormones. Yeah, she would have reacted the same way if she saw Xander naked.  
  
Buffy got out of the shower and put her new tank top and sweat pants on and went out the door to find Spike drinking blood and watching TV.  
  
"Did you have a nice shower pet?"  
  
"It was great." She said awkwardly.  
  
Spike just laughed and told her to sit down and make herself comfortable. 


	6. Nightmare

Buffy couldn't believe her life! She was sitting here eating, watching, and laughing at a bad talk show with her mortal enemy. The strangest part was that she was having a good time. She could never sit back and watch TV with Angel. He didn't even eat. The only time she ever saw Angel was to patrol or when there was danger. They had never just hung out or even been on a real date.  
  
Spike was feeling uncomfortable, the slayer was staring at him and looking deep in thought.  
  
"What are thinking about luv?" He asked.  
  
"Just how different you are from Angel You eat and watch TV and even laugh."  
  
"Yeah well guess I just have a better personality."  
  
"Why do you stay with Drusilla?"  
  
"Where did that come from?"  
  
Well, it's just even though you are a vampire, you're so full of life and well, Drucilla is just crazy."  
  
"I love her."  
  
"I know. I saw that when I was about dust her and you let all of those people go. You're very loyal to her. Well, I think I am going to try to get some sleep. Spike I get the bed you can have the floor."  
  
"Hey, that's not fair!"  
  
"We're not sharing the bed."  
  
"Bloody Hell! I can't win any argument with you."  
  
"Yes you can. I didn't drive your car, remember?  
  
Spike just shook his head and scowled.  
  
"Spike you don't even sleep at night."  
  
"Fine, I'll just watch more telly."  
  
"Hey, I can't sleep with the TV on."  
  
"What do you expect me to do?"  
  
"You can go out, but don't kill anyone."  
  
"Fine, I'll see you later."  
  
Spike walked out of the room mumbling something about not being able to wait to get home.  
  
Buffy laid down in the bed and fell asleep instantly.  
  
Suddenly, she was in the factory on a table with Al staring down at her with an evil gleam in his eyes. She tried to move but her arms and legs were tied down to the table.  
  
"Ready to die Slayer? I love the look of terror in your eyes and the smell of fear."  
  
The next Buffy knew was the feeling of cold hands holding her telling her everything would be alright. She opened her eyes and found beautiful blues ones staring back with concern. Buffy then realized she was crying in Spike's arms.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
"Don't worry, you just had a nightmare. I walked in and you were screaming."  
  
Buffy looked at him with wide eyes. "Why do you care?"  
  
Spike quickly stood and became defensive. "Bloody Hell! I don't, I just didn't want you waking up all the other guests."  
  
For some reason the fact that he didn't care mattered way deep down.  
  
"So why did you come back?"  
  
"There's nothing do in this town."  
  
Neither Buffy nor Spike knew what else to say.  
  
"Well I guess I'll try to go back to sleep."  
  
Spike just shook his head.  
  
Spike was in deep thought he couldn't figure out why, when he heard the slayer screaming, why is first instinct had been to comfort her. She was his mortal enemy he should have relished the sound of her in pain. He had killed two slayers and he was going to eventually kill this one, too. He had to admit, that he did respect her. She was the best fighter he had ever fought; she had her own style and didn't play by the rules. Spike decided it was just because he used to comforting Dru when she had bad dreams that he was just reacting to the situation.  
  
Buffy tried to sleep, but she couldn't. She looked at the clock it was only 8:29pm. Buffy kept thinking about her dream. "Was it a slayer dream? Did that mean it was going to come true?" She thought to herself.  
  
She was scared and she wasn't sure what she should do. Buffy again felt cold strong hands holding her she looked up and Spike was smiling telling her not to worry and that everything was going to work out. She held him tighter never wanting to let go. He kissed her forehead and stared into her green eyes and then placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Buffy returned the kiss nibbling on his lip and slipping her tongue in his mouth deepening it and making it more passionate.  
  
Spike gently removed Buffy's tank top. He then massaged her breasts he was rewarded with a moan. Buffy kissed him again and started panting when Spike went lower and dipped into her panties and felt her becoming wet for him. He penetrated her with his finger and began thrusting in and out bringing Buffy to orgasm screaming his name.  
  
Buffy leaped up in bed panting and sweating and felt something wet in her panties. She couldn't believe what she had just dreamed. She didn't know whether she would have rather had another nightmare. In a big way this was a nightmare. Dreaming about having sex with your mortal enemy was definitely a nightmare. Why hadn't she dreamed about Angel? Why had she dreamed about Spike? He was sexy! Oh no, she did not just think that! Bad Buffy! "He looks so hot naked!" She couldn't stop thinking about him; the dream had felt so real.  
  
"Oh no! What if it comes true? I hope it does.no, I don't!" Great Buffy, now you are arguing with yourself and staring at the sexy sleeping vampire and thinking bad thoughts. "He looked so sweet sleeping, you'd never know he was an evil vampire." 


	7. Sparring

Back at the factory, Al was getting angry, but he was not giving up. He had sent a bunch of his minions to follow Buffy and Spike and bring them back. He still hadn't heard from them. This only made him angrier. Drusilla was driving him crazy with her talk of the moon and stars; he honestly didn't know how Spike put up with her.  
  
"Boss, we just got a call. They're in a motel in Carson, Nevada."  
  
"Tell them to bring them to me immediately. We only have three hours left before the ritual must be performed; in order for me to kill the slayer and end the world!"  
  
Spike slowly woke up and saw the slayer staring at him.  
  
"What are you looking at, Slayer?"  
  
"You," Buffy whispered.  
  
"Why?" Spike arched his eyebrow and got up and sat with Buffy on the bed.  
  
"I am just trying to figure you out." Buffy retorted.  
  
"Come on. Let's see if you have any of your strength back. Hit me!"  
  
Buffy got up and stood in the middle of the room and told Spike to come towards her. They got ready to spar. Buffy kicked her leg and tried to kick Spike in the stomach, but she wasn't coordinated; Spike caught her leg and knocked her down easily.  
  
"Well, I guess I win!" Spike said with a cocky grin.  
  
"Only because I don't have my strength or abilities back."  
  
Buffy decided to pay him back; when Spike was walking over to the bed, she tripped him and he fell on top of her lap. Buffy laughed hysterically. Spike couldn't help but smile. Spike got up and offered his hand to Buffy and she took it and let him pull her up. A million thoughts were running through Buffy's mind. She wondered if his lips were as soft as they looked and what it would feel like to run her fingers through his hair or to just touch his cheek.  
  
Buffy and Spike's lips were just mere inches away and Buffy gently pressed her lips to Spike's and sucked on his bottom lip.  
  
Spike quickly pulled back, stunned at the slayer's action. He looked at her with wide eyes. Buffy ran into the bathroom; she couldn't believe she had just kissed Spike! She changed clothes and put on her shoes. When she opened the door, Spike was sitting on the bed looking deep in thought. He looked up at her and Buffy ran out the door. She had to get away from him.  
  
As Buffy was walking across the street, a group of vampires grabbed her. She tried to fight them, but she lacked the strength. All she could do was scream.  
  
"Spike! Spike!" Buffy screamed over and over.  
  
Spike didn't know what to think; the bloody slayer had just kissed him and he liked it. He was disgusted with himself. He wanted to go out and kill something and prove he was still the Big Bad. What was it he loved about his dark princess? He didn't care about the slayer and he would prove it after Big Al was gone. She may have a crush on him and he could use it to its advantage. He would get Drusilla and bag his third slayer. Spike was drawn out of his thoughts by the sounds of someone screaming his name. If it wasn't for his vampire hearing, he wouldn't have heard it. He ran out the door and saw Buffy being hauled away into a van by a bunch of Al's minions.  
  
Author's Note  
  
Sorry that this chapter was so short. I promise the next one will be a lot longer. Please review and tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions let me know. 


	8. Buffy A Vampire Slayer

Meanwhile, back at the library, everyone was still confused about Buffy; and to make things worse, Joyce had shown up demanding to know where her daughter was. Giles didn't know what to tell her. He couldn't tell her that Buffy was in Nevada, stuck in a motel room with a vampire.  
  
"The truth is," Joyce said, looking directly at Giles, "You don't know where my daughter is, do you?"  
  
"Ms. Summers, please!" Giles said, trying to appease her as she turned to the others.  
  
"Do any of you? Xander? Willow? Please, if Buffy has run away we have to go to the police."  
  
Willow felt like a deer caught in headlights and blurted out, "Buffy's okay!"  
  
"She did run away?" Joyce asked, scared to find out the answer, " I'm a horrible mother."  
  
No one knew what to say. Giles was cleaning his glasses and trying to convince Joyce that Buffy running away had nothing to do with her. Willow was crying and Xander was trying to comfort her. Cordelia and Angel were just staring at each other.  
  
Cordelia was tired of the lying and exclaimed, "Buffy is a vampire slayer!"  
  
Everyone looked at Cordelia in shock.  
  
"What did you just say?" Joyce asked.  
  
Cordelia could tell everyone was mad at her. "What? She was thinking all this was her fault and it just that she has a freak for a daughter."  
  
At that moment Joyce fainted. Giles caught her and laid her down in his office.  
  
"Cordy, do you want to tell us what you were thinking? Did you even think she would believe that?"  
  
"Xander, I was just trying to help. I didn't know she was going to faint."  
  
Angel yelled, "What? You didn't think she would get upset? You said her daughter is a vampire slayer! Why don't you just tell her I'm a vampire, and all about Spike?"  
  
"I think she deserves to know the truth it's obvious she loves Buffy. I wish my mother would care that much."  
  
Everyone was silent. Giles walked out of his office and said that Joyce was still unconscious. Cordelia was crying. Giles told her not to worry that Joyce would probably not even remember, but not to say anything else about it.  
  
Buffy looked around at her surroundings. She was back in the factory in a dark dank room. She couldn't see anything. A huge heavy door suddenly opened and Buffy jumped. The dark figure came closer and Buffy could see a black leather duster. She knew instantly that it was Spike.  
  
"Luv, are you alright?"  
  
"Spike, is that really you?"  
  
"Yes, I am so glad you are alright, pet".  
  
"You are?"  
  
"I am sorry about earlier. I just wasn't expecting you to kiss me."  
  
Spike and Buffy leaned against the wall and he wrapped his arms around her. He ran his hand up her leg under her skirt; she felt tingles all over her body. She looked up into his eyes. His blue eyes had darkened with desire. Slowly and deftly, Spike drew her lips up to his and they tenderly kissed. He then began nibbling on her neck at her jugular. Even though Buffy knew she should be frightened, all she felt was an overwhelming attraction to this vampire. She pulled at his long duster and he in turn pulled it off. Buffy then took off her top. She pulled his shirt off and kissed him once again, but this time with more passion. Spike picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he unhooked her bra and licked her breasts. Buffy moaned his name. They backed up against the wall while Buffy smashed her lips to his. Spike ripped her underwear and moved lower down her body placing kisses all over. Buffy unwrapped her legs and got down from the wall. Spike thrust his tongue into her core. Buffy was in ecstasy. She had to hold onto the wall for support because of the shocks her body was feeling. Spike licked up all of her juices and quickly brought her to orgasm. Buffy saw stars in her eyes and finally screamed Spike's name.  
  
Buffy opened her eyes and found that her nightmare had come true she was in the factory tied down to a table and Al was looking down on her with the same evil gleam in his eyes from her dream. Buffy had once again had an erotic dream about Spike. She began to wonder if what she was feeling could it be more than just hormones. She had more to worry about at the moment. Even if she did have her slayer abilities and strength, she couldn't get away. Spike was the only one who could possibly know where she was. Buffy just had to hope that her mortal enemy would soon rescue her  
  
Spike was now almost back to Sunnydale. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 10:04 p.m. He didn't know what to do. He knew he couldn't take on Al alone and if he didn't get the slayer back, Al would end the world. Spike needed help. He had to go to the last person he wanted to go to, his sire.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author Alert 1. Default Chapter2. To Fight a Knight3. Hello Cutie4. Slayer's Blood5. Nevada6. Nightmare7. Sparring8. Buffy A Vampire Slayer9. The Ritual10. My Princess11. Hot and Bothered12. The Bad Boy look is Sexy 


	9. The Ritual

Jenny was still in the computer lab trying to find a way to stop Al. So far she'd had no luck. She was so engrossed in her work she didn't notice Giles walk in.  
  
Jenny exclaimed "Oh Rupert, you scared me!"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Have you found anything?"  
  
"Yes, I don't know if it can help. I don't even know how this vampire found this ritual; it has been lost for centuries. A group of good witches were the last to have it. They used their magic to protect it."  
  
"Obviously, Sir Al. must have got some help then, maybe from dark magic. He must be more powerful than we thought."  
  
"Rupert, a vampire who knows dark magic could be even harder to stop."  
  
"I am afraid that Buffy could be in more danger than we originally thought. We better get back to the library and tell the others."  
  
Meanwhile, back at the library things were relatively quiet. Willow and Xander were busy researching and Cordelia was trying to explain that she was just joking about Buffy being a vampire slayer. Joyce had woken up and unfortunately, remembered everything. She was planning to go to the police, but Angel wouldn't let her get out of the library.  
  
As Cordelia walked out of the office, she found Angel hitting a wall.  
  
"I don't think that is going to help." She said stating the obvious  
  
"What is she doing now?" Angel asked, looking back towards the office.  
  
"Just sitting there. She said that she was giving up. I hope so. I bet you're tired of guarding that door." Cordelia smiled.  
  
Angel just looked at her with a blank expression.  
  
"What? I was trying to make a joke. You know, you really need to lighten up and smile once in a while."  
  
Just then Jenny and Giles walked in and told everyone what they had found about the ritual.  
  
Spike stalked up to the school, smoking his fifth cigarette to calm his nerves. The school was dark except for the library. The wind was blowing through the trees as he walked up to the door. Passing lockers and classrooms, he heard the Scoobie's voices as he neared the library.  
  
"Giles, Buffy has never faced anyone so powerful!" Willow exclaimed, with a very worried expression.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid you're right."  
  
"All of you really have faith in the slayer," Spike said sarcastically, as he walked into the library.  
  
Everyone looked up.  
  
"Where's Buffy?" Angel asked Angel asked with a dark glint in his eyes.  
  
"At the factory by now, I should think, "Spike answered his sire, nonchalantly, "Al sent his minions after her."  
  
Angel ran up to Spike and threw him against the wall. Spike got up and hit him back in jaw. The vampires continued hitting each other until Giles intervened and asked Spike why he didn't help Buffy. He told them that they had an argument and she ran out. Spike knew he couldn't tell them that she had actually kissed him. He knew Angel would surely kill him if he knew that fact.  
  
"Bloody Hell! We don't have time to fight; we have to get the slayer back before midnight."  
  
"I never thought I would say this, but I agree with Spike." Xander replied.  
  
Angel nodded and said, "Well, let's come up with a plan!"  
  
Joyce, hearing the commotion, walked out of the office. "What's going on?" She asked.  
  
Giles took out his glasses and began cleaning them. Willow decided to tell her the truth the best way she could.  
  
"We're going to get Buffy. "  
  
Everyone looked at Willow like she had grown a second head.  
  
Joyce was so happy she smiled and said, "You found her and she is alright? Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go get her!"  
  
Joyce began walking toward the door of the library and Angel stopped her, telling her as gently as possible that she had to wait here; that they would bring Buffy back to her.  
  
She looked at Angel with anger and said. "I want to see my daughter!"  
  
Xander intervened, "It'll be fine, Joyce, we'll be back soon." He said, reassuringly.  
  
She looked over at the others saw a bleach blonde guy and said "Do I know you?"  
  
Spike didn't know what to say. He couldn't say, 'Yeah you hit me with an ax because I was about to kill your daughter.'  
  
"I am an old friend of Angel's," Spike said, with a scowl on his face.  
  
Angel just looked at him and smiled. Joyce wasn't convinced.  
  
"Are you sure we haven't met before?" She asked, again.  
  
"No I guess I just have one of those faces," Spike said, with his jaws clenching. "Can we go now he asked the group?"  
  
The Scoobies nodded and started walking out of the library. Giles told Joyce that they would be back soon and for her to stay there. Reluctantly, she agreed. As soon as everyone was outside, they came up with a plan.  
  
  
  
Buffy could hear Al talking about getting ready for the ritual. She figured it must be close to midnight.  
  
"Is it time to kill the slayer yet?" Drusilla asked, happily.  
  
"Almost," Al replied, "It won't be long now."  
  
"Oh I can't wait," Drusilla said, dancing around.  
  
She suddenly got upset she had a vision and told Al that his plans were going to be ruined. Al told the other vampires to get ready for a battle. Buffy heard everything and prayed that help was really coming.  
  
The gang walked up to the dark factory trying to be as quiet as possible. "Okay. I don't see why we all have to be here. I mean, Angel and Spike can handle the fighting. I think the rest of us will just get in the way." Cordelia whispered, with an expectant look.  
  
"Cordy, if you don't want to be here, then leave!" Xander retorted.  
  
"Is she always this annoying?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yes", Xander eagerly said, smiling.  
  
"Everyone, can we please focus? Now? It's time to be serious, Buffy needs us". Giles exclaimed.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Jenny.  
  
Willow looking at her watch, answered, "11:24pm."  
  
"Everyone ready?" Angel inquired.  
  
"This is the crack team that foils my every plan? Bloody Hell! Lets just get on with it!" Spike said.  
  
Angel and Spike slowly walked up to the back of the factory with the others behind them. Quietly they opened the door. As soon as they walked in, it was obvious that Al and his minions knew they were coming. Vampires were everywhere, ready to fight. Angel and Spike jumped in and started dusting vamp after vamp. The vampires that they couldn't get to the scoobies threw Holy water on. Angel saw Buffy tied to the table and told Spike to come help him get her out of there.  
  
Al saw them from afar, as he stood on the balcony. He grabbed Drusilla, who was shaking and becoming hysterical at the sight of her Spike killing other vampires.  
  
"Spike!" Al shouted, "Look who I have here."  
  
Spike looked up and saw his princess in Al's clutches and growled.  
  
"You stay away from her!" Spike shouted. He saw how upset Drusilla was with him she now was looking at him with anger, clutching to Al.  
  
"How could you Spike?" Drusilla asked, with tears in her eyes.  
  
Spike didn't know what to do. All of the vamps were gone and Buffy's friends were staring at the scene unfolding in front of their eyes.  
  
Al knew that it was over, but knew that taking Drusilla would punish Spike. After all, if it wasn't for his so called partner, Buffy would have never escaped in the first place.  
  
"Good-bye, everyone," Al announced, and said an incantation.  
  
Suddenly behind Al and Drusilla a portal opened up. Everyone watched as Al pulled Drusilla with him as he jumped into the swirling vortex.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author Alert 1. Default Chapter2. To Fight a Knight3. Hello Cutie4. Slayer's Blood5. Nevada6. Nightmare7. Sparring8. Buffy A Vampire Slayer9. The Ritual10. My Princess11. Hot and Bothered12. The Bad Boy look is Sexy 


	10. My Princess

R - English - Romance/Action/Adventure - Reviews: 26 - Publish date: 10-11- 02 - Updated: 01-16-03 story id: 1010196  
  
Spike couldn't believe his eyes. He fell to the ground and began crying. He mumbled, "I have lost my princess!" over and over.  
  
Buffy's heart was breaking for Spike; she knew how much he loved Drusilla. She looked at Angel and saw tears in his eyes. These were his children and she knew no matter how much Angel denied it, he did care for Spike. Angel untied Buffy and helped her down from the table and they both ran to Spike's side.  
  
"Will, it'll be alright," Angel said, "We'll get her back!"  
  
Buffy was amazed as she saw Angel hug Spike. Spike looked up and saw Buffy and she gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
The Scoobies were in shock. They just watched as Spike broke down.  
  
Cordelia said, "I thought vampires didn't have feelings."  
  
Giles replied, "That's what the Watcher's Diaries say. Let's go and give Spike some space."  
  
"Giles, we can't go back the library without Buffy." Willow muttered.  
  
"Uh yes, you are right. All of you should go home and get some rest; it's been a long day."  
  
"Well you don't have to tell me twice." Cordelia exclaimed, happily running to the exit with Willow, with Xander close behind.  
  
Everyone left the factory except for Buffy, Angel and Spike.  
  
Giles walked back in and told Buffy that her mother was waiting for her.  
  
"Ok Giles, I'll be out in a minute Buffy said, frowning, crossing her arms.  
  
Giles walked out of the factory to wait for Buffy.  
  
"Get off me you poofster." Spike screamed, "This is all your bloody fault; you and the slayer!"  
  
"Don't you blame us for what Al did?" Angel yelled, "He's the one who took Drusilla away from you, not us!"  
  
Spike got off his hands and knees and looked at Buffy. She looked like she was going to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry Spike," Buffy mumbled, "You saved my life."  
  
Angel suspiciously looked at Buffy, wondering just what went on in that motel between Buffy and Spike.  
  
"Spike you're right, this is my fault. If I hadn't of ran out, none this would have ever happened."  
  
"Buffy, you have no reason blame yourself for this." Angel retorted.  
  
"Bloody Hell! If she had just stayed hidden with me." Spike was cut off.  
  
"He did this to punish you, Will." Angel shouted angrily, "Either way, he probably would have taken Drusilla."  
  
Spike was tired He told Angel to leave him alone and that he didn't have to listen to him anymore. At that remark, Angel hit him in the nose and Buffy pulled the two apart before it could get too ugly.  
  
"Angel, give us a minute and wait outside with Giles." Buffy suggested.  
  
"What? Buffy, Why?" Angel asked.  
  
"Because I've gotten to know Spike, and I think I can help, ok?" Buffy replied.  
  
Angel stalked out of the factory wanting to have a long talk with Buffy about what happened between her and Spike.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- Submit ReviewReport Possible AbuseAdd Story to FavoritesAdd Author to FavoritesAdd Author to Author Alert 1. Default Chapter2. To Fight a Knight3. Hello Cutie4. Slayer's Blood5. Nevada6. Nightmare7. Sparring8. Buffy A Vampire Slayer9. The Ritual10. My Princess11. Hot and Bothered12. The Bad Boy look is Sexy 


	11. Hot and Bothered

Thanks So much to everyone who has reviewed and encouraged me to keep writing this story. I now have a Wonderful Beta. Thank you so much Skyz . Special thanks also to Spikelicious, Image214, Rachel, Bluefern, Bleachy, Lindsay and Slyffindor Playmate. Now on with the Story. Please Review!  
  
"What do you want Slayer?" Spike inquired  
  
"I want to help you," Buffy said, walking towards him. "You saved my life and I just want to make you feel better. What can I do?"  
  
"So the slayer wants to make me feel better? I just lost everything! How do you think you can fix it?"  
  
Spike got up and started to prowl toward her. She backed up against the wall. Buffy didn't know what to excect part of her wanted her fantasy to come true.  
  
Spike could hear her blood and heart speed up. Buffy couldn't think straight; this was not what she had expected, but she really didn't care at the moment. The one thing she did know was that she wanted to kiss him.  
  
Spike ran his fingers up her leg and Buffy felt tingles through out all of her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Spike returned her kisses with even more intensity. Suddenly, they pulled apart, staring into each other's eyes. Buffy felt tingles throughout her body.  
  
"So Slayer, you think that'll help?" Spike said, panting.  
  
Panting too, all she could answer was, "I don't know."  
  
"Well, you know what? All I want is Dru back! "  
  
"Then why did you just kiss me?" Buffy asked, a hurt look in her eyes..  
  
"Why did you kiss me back at the motel?"  
  
"It just happened." Buffy said.  
  
"You know," Spike said, with a dark look in his eyes, "It was fun to get the slayer all hot and bothered."  
  
"You bastard!" Buffy was about to hit Spike when he blocked her. Laughing Spike pinned her back up against the wall.  
  
"You wanted it. Just like you still want it now."  
  
"Let me go! I have to go, my mom is waiting."  
  
"Bloody Hell! Go then." Spike, told her while releasing her wrists.  
  
"Spike, we can help you get Drusilla back. I owe you my life whether I like it or not." "The slayer wants to help me?"  
  
"We can try to figure out where Al took her and go get her. Look, just come by the library tomorrow night and maybe we'll find something."  
  
Buffy walked out of the factory and told Giles and Angel her plan. They were skeptical but they agreed to help Spike.  
  
"Buffy what happened in there?" Angel asked  
  
"We got in a fight that's all," Buffy answered staring down at the ground.  
  
"Buffy we really need to go; your mother was so worried about you." Giles said  
  
Angel didn't want to believe it, but he could smell Spike's scent all over her. He knew that something had happened between Spike and Buffy and it was enough to get her aroused. He could also tell that her heart was racing. All the way back to library Buffy wouldn't look him in the eye. Angel didn't want to ask because he already knew the truth: during their time together, Buffy and Spike had become much less than enemies and much more than friends. Angel could feel Buffy was slowly slipping away from him. . Angel decided not to say anything to Buffy and to concentrate on getting Drusilla back. He would not have to worry about loosing her love when they found Drusilla  
  
It was late and Joyce was the only person left at the library. As soon as Buffy walked in, her mother hugged her so tight she had trouble breathing.  
  
"Mom, I'm so sorry I worried you." Buffy said, gently trying to pry herself out of Joyce's arms.  
  
"Buffy, what were you thinking and where were you?"  
  
Buffy didn't know what to say. She certainly couldn't tell her the truth.  
  
"I just needed to get away for a while." She finally answered.  
  
"You're grounded! The only places you can go are school and home. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes," Buffy said, with a frown on her face  
  
"It's late now; let's go home." Joyce said, as Buffy dutifully followed her out of the library. 


	12. The Bad Boy look is Sexy

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it really makes me want to write faster. This chapter is longer than most. I hope you like it. Please Review! Thanks Skyz for being such a Wonderful beta, also Special thanks to Spikealicious The plot is about to thicken enjoy!  
  
Buffy didn't think the day could go by any slower. Most of her free time she spent in the library with the gang trying to figure out the incantation Al chanted before he and Drusilla disappeared into the portal. So far the Scoobies hadn't been able to find out anything. Xander kept complaining that Spike was evil and that they shouldn't help. Ironically Cordelia actually agreed with him. Willow and Giles were most concerned about the fact that Buffy was so determined to help her mortal enemy. Angel and Buffy were the only ones who seemed to care about Spike. Although Angel at this time was really more concerned with getting Drusilla back to stop what ever was happening between Buffy and Spike.  
  
It was nearing 5pm and Spike was supposed to be there soon. Buffy couldn't help but feel worried about him. The vampire was unpredictable; who knew what he was planning to do?  
  
"Buffy, are you alright?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just thinking, that's all."  
  
"Buffy, did something happen between you and Spike?"  
  
Buffy was feeling nervous. She knew that she should be honest with Angel, but she also knew that he might get angry and not want to help Spike if he knew the truth.  
  
"He saved my life. I owe him. Why do you want to help him?"  
  
"He is my childe and so is Dru I feel like I have to help," Angel said.  
  
Jenny ran into the library and everyone gathered around.  
  
"Please tell me you have found something!" Xander exclaimed.  
  
At that moment Spike stalked into the library with a scowl on his face. His hair was all curly and he obviously was drunk.  
  
"Hello, peaches." Spike exclaimed, with a smirk on his face. "Spike, sit down and be quiet if you want our help!" Angel ordered, with an angry glare. He was starting to wonder why he had wanted to help his childe in the first place.  
  
"Spike, what happened to you? Do you think getting drunk is going to help anything?" Buffy asked.  
  
"What? Slayer you and I both know you think the bad boy look is sexy!" Spike said arching his eye brows.  
  
The group stared, as Buffy blushed bright red.  
  
Buffy and Spike just stared at each other. Giles spoke up and asked, "Spike, what exactly do you plan to do? Al is very unpredictable; he could have taken Drusilla anywhere."  
  
"Bloody Hell! I don't care what I have to do to get her back, or the the risk! I have to get my dark princess back. I'm nothing without her," Spike said stumbling over a chair and falling conveniently on top of Buffy.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy screamed.  
  
Buffy wished at that moment that everyone in the room would disappear so her fantasy could come true. Spike on the other hand was taking full advantage of his position and roughly grabbed Buffy's ass not caring about the audience.  
  
Angel lunged toward Spike and threw him against the wall. "Don't you touch what is mine boy!" Angel yelled.  
  
Buffy quickly composed herself and broke up the fight. "Angel he's drunk! He doesn't even know what he is doing!"  
  
"That's no excuse. Stay away from her! Understand or I will make you regret it." Angel said, a stern look on his face.  
  
Buffy had never seen Angel act this way. She just knew that she didn't like Angel treating her like she was his property. "Angel stop. Ok? I am not your property."  
  
"Buffy I was defending your honor," Angel exclaimed  
  
Buffy didn't want to fight so she just decided to apologize. "I'm sorry, I just want you two to stop."  
  
As the scene was now over everyone turned to Jenny.  
  
"Jenny have you been able to figure out the incantation?" Giles inquired.  
  
"Yes it seems to be a simple spell to travel through time."  
  
"You mean like in Back to the Future?" asked Xander excitedly.  
  
"Not exactly, but yes, in a way."  
  
While everyone else was deep in thought Spike slipped out of the library.  
  
Cordelia, in a cheery tone said, "So this Al guy who's good with the dark magic, has figured out a way to go back in time to kill Buffy, and end the word with the ritual."  
  
"How did you figure all that out?" Xander asked, incredulously.  
  
"Well, I don't think it would take a genius to figure out the vampire's plan," Cordy said this as she turned to Buffy. "You get where I am coming from, right?"  
  
Buffy didn't hear her, as at that moment, she realized that a very drunk blonde vampire had gotten away.  
  
She ran out of the library.  
  
"Well that was just rude," Cordelia said, rolling her eyes  
  
Angel walked toward the door and said, "I'll go after her and find Spike."  
  
"Why again are we even helping Spike?" Xander asked.  
  
Willow answered, "Because we need Spike to save the world. Ms. Calendar, is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"It depends on exactly what we are planning to do. Rupert, we could say this spell and go back in time."  
  
"We don't have a choice do we? What if something goes wrong in the past, and the ritual was allowed to take place?" Willow asked.  
  
Giles replied, "Willow you're quite right! We need to do the spell as soon as possible."  
  
Buffy was roaming around the dark hallways of the school searching for Spike. She had run into Angel and they had agreed to split up.  
  
Buffy turned, thinking she heard something. The next thing she knew she was being pulled into the broom closet.  
  
"Spike, what do you think you are doing?" Buffy asked, irritation in her voice.  
  
"I am hiding from your lot and searching for my fags. You wouldn't happen to have one?"  
  
"Eww gross! I don't smoke. Come on Bleach Boy, we're going to time travel in order to save your loony girlfriend and our asses!"  
  
Buffy turned to open the door, but Spike grabbed her  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" She asked playfully.  
  
Buffy couldn't help but smile at him he was so cute drunk, especially with his hair all curly.  
  
Spike looked at her with wide innocent eyes and said, "Nothing, I just thought I would make your fantasies come true."  
  
"In a broom closet? I so don't fantasize about you!"  
  
Buffy was getting annoyed and nervous being so close to Spike.  
  
Spike could hear Buffy's heart beating faster.  
  
"Could've fooled me Slayer. I can smell you, remember?"  
  
Buffy gulped, her mouth suddenly feeling dry as Spike stared into her eyes.  
  
All Buffy could think was that she had never seen such blue eyes in her entire life and she was drowning in them as Spike drew her mouth to his in a bruising kiss.  
  
Buffy kissed him back with equal fervor. Wrapping her hands around his neck and feeling how soft his hair was, even with the bleach he had put in it.  
  
Spike had just wanted to play with the slayer; he didn't expect to enjoy kissing her so much. Sure, she was hot and always fought in those tight little skirts, but her mouth was burning him. All he could think was if kissing her like this was so good, what it would feel like to be inside her.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Angel stood watching his girlfriend passionately kissing his childe.  
  
Before Buffy could stop him Angel was punching Spike.  
  
"I told you to leave my girl alone." Angel yelled, with anger coming off him in waves. He was so hurt that Buffy could just go from one vampire to another.  
  
"Angel, it's not Spike's fault. I wanted him to kiss me." Buffy pleaded, her voice cracking, as she tried to explain these new strange feelings that she had for her one time, mortal enemy.  
  
Angel's face, if possible, went paler. He could feel tears in his eyes and was so terrified of Buffy's answer to his next question.  
  
Spike was smiling a toothy grin. He loved the fact that Buffy wanted him, and that it was killing the poof. He couldn't believe that the slayer was actually attracted to him, a soulless vampire, when Angel had a soul and was good. Spike was evil. He didn't understand how Buffy could think that it could work out between them. They were complete opposites, but then again; opposites do attract. Spike was pulled out of his thoughts by Angel's question.  
  
"Are you in love with him Buffy?" He asked, barely able to choke the words out of his mouth. His heart felt as if it was going to break any minute.  
  
"No. I am just attracted to him, but it not going to happen again. I love you Angel." Buffy said, with confidence. She didn't even want to consider the possibility that she could be in love with Spike, even though a little voice inside her heart was telling her something different.  
  
"I need some time." Angel said, with confusion in his voice. He didn't know what he should believe. Could he really be loosing Buffy to Spike? Angel walked out of the closet and back to the library with Buffy and Spike behind him.  
  
"Oh good! You're back; we are prepared to do the spell," Giles said.  
  
Everyone gathered in a circle holding hands. Buffy held both Angel and Spike's hands. Jenny and Giles joined with Willow and Xander and Cordelia reluctantly held hands as Jenny said the spell.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- 


	13. Bloody Hell

Hey sorry for taking so long for the new chapter but the first draft I wrote I just didn't like so I changed a few things to make the story better. Thanks to My Wonderful Betas Skyz and Spikealicious for there encouragement to keep writing this fanfic and thank you to all who have reviewed. I am glad you are enjoying my story. Please continue to review so I will know that you like where the plot is going. Now on to Ch. 13.  
  
A large round portal opened in the front of the library and everyone jumped in. The next thing they knew they were in a demolished building.  
  
"Where are we?" Willow, asked Giles.  
  
"I 'm not sure maybe this is where the portal opens up," Giles answered, while cleaning his glasses.  
  
"I think we should go to the library and see the other scoobies and make sure that Al doesn't get Buffy this time," Willow announced.  
  
"Great idea Wills." Xander said, enthusiastically.  
  
"Xander you moron! We are supposed to be careful! We can't change too much of the past. Right, Giles?" Cordelia asked, concern in her voice. She knew living on the Hellmouth was already horrible enough. She didn't want to do anything to make it worse when they got back to their own time.  
  
"We do need to be cautious," Giles replied, then added, "We need to do some research. We don't know for sure how we're even going to get home. The library is the best place to start. We will undoubtedly run into our past selves. There really is no way to get around it. We may need their help. We will just have to try not to change the future too much."  
  
"Giles what about finding Al and Spike's crazy girlfriend?" Buffy asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Don't insult Dru," Spike growled.  
  
Spike glared at Buffy and she glared right back. Everyone could tell that something was going on between them, and of course, Cordelia had to be the one to point it out.  
  
"There IS something going between you two. I knew it! Buffy, you've been acting very strange since you got back from your little road trip. Plus, you two were in a motel room alone together for a Long Time?" Cordy said, with a hint of laughter in her voice. She couldn't stand Buffy and this was her chance to show everyone she wasn't little miss perfect.  
  
"I don't want to know what you're implying Cordelia, but if I were you, I'd be very careful to think before you talk about stuff that is none of your damn business." Buffy said, angrily. The cheerleader was stepping way over the line with that question, but so what if she did think she slept with Spike; she could care less what Cordy thought!  
  
"I am just stating the obvious Buffy. Maybe you aren't the sweet innocent girl you pretend to be." Cordelia said, with confidence.  
  
Buffy was getting mad. Cordelia had just implied that she was a slut. As she was about to slap the cheerleader, Spike grabbed her.  
  
"Slayer, she isn't worth the effort." Spike exclaimed, while holding her back against him. Buffy quickly jumped away from him. She knew she couldn't be that close to him especially with everyone watching.  
  
Angel didn't know what to think, had Buffy and Spike slept together? Neither had denied it, and Spike was being protective of her. His head was reeling with images he didn't want to have. Buffy had told him that she loved him in the closet and not to worry about her attraction to Spike. So what had happened in the motel?  
  
Before anything got out of hand Xander decided he should break the tension. He would love to see a cat fight between the girls preferably in mud, but there was no time for that now.  
  
Xander coughed loudly," As much fun as we're all having watching you two argue, I think that we'd better decide what we need to do next."  
  
"Well, I suggest that we first all go to the library. We need to have some sort of plan before we go into battle with a powerful Master Vampire," Giles said.  
  
"I'm with Giles. Let's go to the library," Angel announced, heading toward the door with everyone else, but Spike following.  
  
Angel was ready to get all of this over with, but he knew Giles was right; they did need a plan. Getting Drusilla back may be the only way he was going to keep Buffy. He wasn't going to lose her.  
  
"There is no time for research. We have to do something fast! Big Al is crazy!" Spike exclaimed. There was desperation in his voice. He didn't know what he would do without Dru; they'd been together for over hundred years.  
  
Buffy hated hearing Spike talk about that loony ho so desperately. He could do so much better! After all, he had those blue eyes and seductive voice. Not to mention great abs. "Bad Buffy! Don't think about Spike; remember that you love Angel," Her brain said, but her mouth and brain weren't listening to each other at the moment.  
  
"That is why he and Drusilla are perfect for each other," Buffy blurted out, smiling at Spike.  
  
Spike lunged at her and they began to pummel each other.  
  
Angel quickly broke them up.  
  
"Now is not the time," Angel said, looking at Buffy with a stern look.  
  
She just looked as if she was ready for more and so did Spike. They loved to fight each other, Angel realized.  
  
It is like foreplay for them.  
  
"Well we now know for sure I have my strength back if I can fight with you!" Buffy said with a smile.  
  
"Big Al's medicine must have finally worn off."Spike said triumphantly staring at Buffy.  
  
"Well guys, I think we'd better get going. We probably don't have much time," Willow chimed in.  
  
"I agree with Willow," Jenny replied, "I need to look some things up about the spell and whether or not it will get us home."  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's get on with this little adventure," Xander exclaimed, while walking toward the door with Cordelia; Jenny and Willow following behind.  
  
"Spike you're lucky that we are even helping you," Giles growled. He was irritated with this entire situation. It was bad enough that they had to save the world yet again, but he surely didn't care about saving an evil vampire's girlfriend.  
  
"I don't need any of your help! I will find Dru on my own," Spike said, walking to the door.  
  
Buffy stopped him before he could get out the door.  
  
"Look whether any of us like it or not, we're stuck together. Spike, you and I made a deal; we're going to work together and defeat Al," Buffy said, with conviction.  
  
  
  
Spike was impressed. Buffy knew how to take charge and she was brave, feisty, and not to mention; beautiful and sexy. She was everything he could ever want in a woman.  
  
"Fine, Slayer, we did have a deal; I gave you my word, so I'll help. I need help to get Dru back as well," Spike replied.  
  
"Good," Buffy said, trying to hide how happy she was that Spike was helping. He was doing something good and fighting by her side, instead of against her. She couldn't help feeling hurt though over how devoted he was to Drusilla.  
  
As the scoobies were walking, they noticed charred remains but something seemed very familiar. Giles explained that they needed to find their past selves and try to convince them that they weren't seeing things or created by some evil demon.  
  
"I'm confused; this can't be what it looks like ?" Cordelia said with disbelief. They were all now outside of the demolished building and it was obvious they had been in the high school.  
  
"I don't think that there is a school here anymore!" Jenny exclaimed.  
  
"Bloody Hell! We messed up the spell! Instead of going back in time we went forward."  
  
So what do you think did you see this coming? Where do you think they are? Please Review and tell me if you like where I am taking the story.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	14. Shocked

Hey Thank you so much for all the reviews I am having so much fun writing this story and the wonderful feedback just makes me so happy. I hope you like where this chapter takes the story? Thanks So much to my wonderful betas Skyz and Spikealicious MSU thank you for reviewing every chapter. Thank you also to as*p, Rachel, Anne Rose and Derana for their faithful reviews as well.  
  
"I'm afraid that I agree with Spike. Obviously, the school has been destroyed." Giles said.  
  
"Giles, how could this happen? I bet some stupid demon destroyed the school! Buffy said.  
  
"Oh dear! I think we should split up and look for ourselves. We'll cover more ground that way. We need our future selves' help. Who knows where we may find ourselves now? We don't even know what year this could possibly be." Giles explained. "I thought this was going to fun but it is just too much work." Cordy said, pouting.  
  
"Oh no, Princess Cordy has to do work!" Xander said, sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up! Xander like you are anymore happy about this whole time travel thing," Cordy said.  
  
"Cordelia, I think it would be best if you came with me." Angel stated.  
  
"Well, I'll go with Spike." Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"I'll go with Xander." Willow happily said. She was secretly hoping to get a chance to be alone with him. This little adventure could be her chance to show Xander how good they could be together.  
  
"Well that leaves Giles and me." Jenny said. She didn't mind. She and Giles needed to have some time together, even if it was work.  
  
Everyone went off in different directions agreeing to meet up at Rovello Drive in an hour.  
  
A couple of blocks away the Buffy and Spike's future selves were arguing.  
  
"Spike you are not in love with me," Buffy said, for what seemed like the tenth time that night. The bleached vampire had followed her everywhere she went it seemed, since he had proclaimed his declaration of love to her.  
  
Wasn't her life hard enough now that Riley had left and she had to protect her sister from a crazy Hell God? Glaring at the vampire she just wanted to go; she was already late for the scheduled Scooby meeting at the Magic Box. She really needed to get home and make sure here sister was alright.  
  
"Buffy, what do I have to do to convince you that this is real between us? I will do anything to prove to you that I have changed." Spike pleaded.  
  
"Didn't I tell you last night to leave town and to stay away from me. How can you expect me to believe you have changed when you knock me out and chain me up? Not to mention threaten to kill me if I don't believe you."  
  
"It always worked with Dru." Spike said, pushing out his bottom lip.  
  
"Great, now you are pouting Spike; you are beyond pathetic." Buffy stated, as she walked toward the gate of the cemetery.  
  
"What about your little sis? Who is going to help you protect her if I'm not here? I know the whelp and the watcher are So strong and the witches, well Red passed out last time she did a spell to get rid of Glory." Spike said sarcastically.  
  
"Glory threw you across the room!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Face it Slayer, you need me," Spike spoke, looking in her in the eye.  
  
"I don't need you Spike I will never need you. My friends and I will figure out how to protect Dawn with out any help from you."  
  
"I am not going anywhere Buffy. I am going to protect the bit whether you like it or not." Spike growled.  
  
"I am not listening to this anymore. I am going home." Buffy said, as she walked out of the cemetery leaving a very frustrated vampire.  
  
"So how do you feel about the whole Buffy - Spike situation?" Cordelia asked Angel expectantly as they walked down a dark Sunnydale street.  
  
"I don't feel anything." Angel said, unconvincingly with a blank expression.  
  
"Oh please! She didn't deny sleeping with him," She stated with confidence and added "She obviously has a thing for dead guys."  
  
"Buffy didn't need to answer your question, she has told me she loves me and I believe her." Angel retorted.  
  
"Fine be in denial all you want, but I'm telling you; I know people and there is something going on between those two." Cordelia exclaimed. As they continued walking, she could tell she wasn't going to convince Angel he was in too much denial.  
  
Jenny and Giles walked the dark streets of Sunnydale looking for the old magic shop. Jenny needed some supplies and they needed to speak to someone who wouldn't think they were crazy.  
  
"Rupert I thought the Magic Shop was that way," She exclaimed with confusion, as they stood in front of a building that said, "The Magic Box."  
  
"Well this is indeed the future." Giles said  
  
Inside the future scoobies were worried because Buffy had not returned from patrol yet.  
  
Suddenly the bell of The Magic Box rang and everyone assumed it was Buffy. Anya got up to greet the possible customer because she of course wanted their money.  
  
"Hi, welcome to The Magic Box," Anya said, with cheery tone.  
  
She was shocked to see a younger Giles standing in front of her. Xander and Willow as well.  
  
"Wills did you do a spell to make Giles younger?"  
  
"No! Why is it when something goes wrong everybody blames me?" She said with a pout on her face.  
  
"No one is blaming you honey." Tara said, reassuringly to Willow smiling.  
  
"Wait this can't be our Giles because he went looking for Spike to find Buffy so who are you?" Anya asked.  
  
Everyone noticed a dark haired lady standing behind Giles.  
  
"Hi, uh maybe I can explain. I'm Jenny Calendar."  
  
If it was possible, the future scoobies went into more shock.  
  
"We are from the past." Jenny went on to explain the situation with Al and why they had come. Giles just nodded a long adding anything he could to explain their predicament.  
  
Across town a Hell God was furious her plans had been completely ruined because of a stupid vampire who didn't know how to follow her orders.  
  
Well now you all know should know which season I sent the Scoobies too. So What do you think? How does Glory fit into all this? Review Please I would really appreciate it.  
  
Thanks Jaime Bee 


	15. Teasing

A/N Hey everybody I am so excited about all of the reviews I have gotten. I really never expected it. I am so glad you like my story. I have also started a new story post Something Blue called After Willow's Spell. I promise that it is going to have a completely different twist than all the other post fics for that episode. So please check it out. Thanks for reviewing. As always thanks to Skyz and Spikealicious for being such a wonderful Betas and encouraging me to keep writing.  
  
Ch. 15  
  
"Wills I'm really tired of walking," Xander murmured  
  
"Yeah me too. I think we should just start walking back and meet at Buffy's house," she said.  
  
"Oh. Great we walked this far for nothing," Xander said with a frown.  
  
"Well who do we have here?" a familiar voice said.  
  
"This can't be good Xan," Willow said with fear.  
  
Xander didn't have time to answer before he was knocked out along with Willow.  
  
~*~  
  
The past Buffy and Spike were walking through one of Sunnydale's many cemeteries when Buffy started feeling her vamp sense. She stopped looking around trying to figure out where the vampire was at.  
  
Spike raised his scarred eyebrow and asked, "Slayer what are you doing?"  
  
"I sense a vamp," she said as she got her stake ready.  
  
Spike couldn't help but wonder where she kept all those stakes when she wore those tight little skirts. He smiled at the naughty ideas he had going through his head.  
  
Buffy turned to look at him and saw the smiling. "What are you smiling at?" she asked.  
  
"Well luv the reason your vamp senses are going off is because you are with a vampire," he said as his smile turned into a cocky grin.  
  
"No this is different. I can tell when it is you. I feel you," Buffy stuttered wishing she had kept her big mouth shut she was saved when a newly risen vampire attacked.  
  
Like they had been working together for years Buffy and Spike fought the vampire.  
  
They got between it and Spike hit him in the face as Buffy staked him in the back.  
  
"Now what was that you were saying about feeling me?" Spike asked with a hint of laughter.  
  
Buffy just walked away rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hey wait up. Where are you going Slayer?"  
  
"To find Al," she stated.  
  
"I thought we had come up with a plan? Well at least that is what the watcher said."  
  
"We don't have time besides I so suck at research."  
  
"Yeah you are more of a girl of action he said as he leered at her."  
  
Buffy just stared.  
  
"Well the sooner we defeat Al the sooner I get Dru back," he calmly said as he was scanning the cemetery.  
  
Buffy couldn't take hearing Spike talk about the crazy ho.  
  
"I don't know why you want her back when you could do so much better," she said looking him up and down. She couldn't help but think how hot he was. He was definitely a British hottie.  
  
"Jealous Slayer? "  
  
"No," she stammered and confidently added, "I just think you can do better."  
  
"Well I think you can do better than the poofster," he stated.  
  
"Now who is the jealous one?" she teased.  
  
"Not jealous just stated a fact," Spike said but Buffy wasn't convinced.  
  
She decided to play with him.  
  
"Do you want me Spike?" Buffy asked in a seductive voice.  
  
He swallowed hard and said, "No," halfheartedly.  
  
"Really," she said playfully.  
  
She pushed him down on the ground and straddled him. She could feel his erection. She pressed herself up against him and ran her hands under his shirt to feel his strong chest. Buffy kissed and bit his neck with her blunt teeth; she moved up and sucked on his earlobe. Spike eyes were rolling back in his head he couldn't believe what her hot mouth was doing to him.  
  
Spike grabbed her wrists and flipped her over. He kissed her passionately each of their tongues fighting for dominance. Buffy soon pulled away gasping for air. She fully realized what she had just done and got up and ran away from Spike as fast as she could.  
  
"You're not staying then," Spike, said trying to comprehend what had just happened.  
  
" I hate her." he growled into the night.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well this is Buffy's house it hasn't really changed!" Cordelia exclaimed.  
  
"Should we just knock?" Angel asked nervously.  
  
"I would think so," she said rolling her eyes.  
  
Angel knocked on the door.  
  
A young girl with long brown hair came quickly to answer the door.  
  
"Oh. it's you," she said with a look of disgust on her face directed toward Angel.  
  
"Dawn, how many times have your sister and I told you not to open the door without knowing who it is!" Joyce scolded her daughter as she walked toward the door.  
  
"Angel what are you doing here?" Joyce asked with a worried expression.  
  
Both Cordy and Angel were thinking the same thing, since when does Buffy have a sister? Neither knew what to say to Buffy's mother. They couldn't exactly say hi we are from the past without freaking her out.  
  
"Is Buffy here?" Angel asked Joyce.  
  
"No she went on patrol and then was supposed to meet her friends at the "Magic Box."  
  
"Why are you here anyway?" Dawn asked angrily. She added, "Haven't you ruined Buffy's life enough in this lifetime."  
  
"Dawn be nice," Joyce said sternly to her and added, "Cordelia how are you? I haven't seen you since well forever," asked with a smile.  
  
"Oh, I am doing fine Ms. Summers. It is good to see you."  
  
"There isn't something wrong is there?" Joyce asked with fear in her eyes. She already had enough to worry about with Glory looking for Dawn.  
  
"No we just came for a visit that is all," Angel said  
  
At that remark, Cordy spoke with a fake smile.  
  
"You know what? Why don't we go look for Buffy and the others at the "Magic Box" Angel come on."  
  
"Ok. uh. it was good to see you again. Where is the "Magic Box?" Angel asked with a smile.  
  
A/N I know no Cliffhanger really here but things are about to happen so please review and tell me if you liked this chapter and what you think is going to happen next?  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	16. Confusion

A/N Wow Thank you so much for the reviews I am so glad all of you are enjoying my story and Sandlot.com wants to Archive it and any other story I write. I am just so excited. This is my first ever Fanfic. As Always Skyz Thank you for being such a Great Beta! All of you who have reviewed are Awesome!  
  
Ch. 16  
  
The past Buffy was walking down a dark alley wondering how her life got so complicated. I love Angel. I hate Spike she repeated over and over again in her head but she wasn't convincing herself.  
  
She was so distracted that she didn't notice a tall red head come up behind her and throw her against a wall.  
  
"Look I am not having a good night," Buffy said. "So just tell me what you want?"  
  
"What I want Slayer that's a laugh," Glory said with anger." I want my key!"  
  
She hit Buffy in the face. The slayer tried fighting her back but she was a lot stronger.  
  
"I gotta say I like the shorter hair," she said as if they were having an actually conversation as she kicked Buffy "Where is My Key?!" Glory screamed.  
  
Buffy was on the ground and bleeding.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she said in a weak voice.  
  
"Fine Slayer we will finish this soon," Glory said as she started feeling dizzy.  
  
"I need a brain, gotta find a brain."  
  
Buffy tried to get up but was in too much pain. She slowly lost consciousness.  
  
Past Spike walking he could smell the slayer's scent and knew he was getting closer.  
  
There she is thought Spike as he snuck up behind Buffy as she was about to walk in to the "Magic Box".  
  
"Spike! What the Hell Do You think you are doing?" she yelled.  
  
Spike had her in his arms and began kissing her neck.  
  
"I am just finishing what you started Slayer."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Buffy said trying to sound angry but it came out as more of a moan. Spike's touch was sending electricity straight down to her womb. What am I thinking this is Spike. Evil. Disgusting. Buffy reacted the only way she knew how and hit him in the nose.  
  
"Ow Slayer!" Spike yelled, hitting her in the nose as well. Spike noticed for the first time that Buffy's hair was longer and she was wearing pants. He realized that this must be the Buffy from the future.  
  
"You hit me you Bastard!" Buffy yelled with anger and realized that Spike's chip didn't go off. Her eyes widened with fear.  
  
"Your chip. you got it out," Buffy stammered.  
  
"What chip?" Spike asked with confusion.  
  
"Don't play games with me Spike," she practically growled. "The chip that stops you from attacking humans? What did they give amnesia too?"  
  
Spike was still trying to figure out what she was talking about when the future Giles walked up.  
  
"Buffy there you are we have been so worried," Giles said with concern in his voice.  
  
"Sorry but Bleach boy hear has been stalking me and he can hit people," Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
Giles laughed but then noticed the serious look that Buffy was giving him.  
  
He then turned to Spike.  
  
"I don't know what the Bloody hell she is talking about. Look I am not the Spike you think I am. I'm from the past and I'm not the only one."  
  
Both Giles and Buffy were looking at Spike like he had lost his mind.  
  
Suddenly the door to the" Magic Box" opened with the past Giles staring at the scene.  
  
Past Giles Spoke, "He is telling the truth I'm afraid."  
  
Future Buffy and Giles's eyes widened.  
  
"I think we should go inside and talk about this," Buffy announced a sigh.  
  
They all walked in to the shop and Future Giles fainted as he saw Jenny Calendar standing in front of him beautiful and alive.   
  
A/N So What do you think? Was this a good chapter? Review and tell me If you liked it please?  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	17. Explanation

A/N Hey Thanks for the Great Reviews. This chapter will explain a few things about the time traveling. As always thanks Skyz for being a wonderful beta.  
  
Ch. 17  
  
Meanwhile back at the "Magic Box" Jenny had explained everything to the future Buffy and Future Giles was still out cold.  
  
Nobody really knew what to say.  
  
So Xander broke the ice.  
  
"Just when you think that Sunnydale can't get any stranger," Xander said with a hint of laughter.  
  
Everyone just looked at him.  
  
"What you have to admit that all this is not the normal weirdness we are all used too," Xander stated.  
  
"I didn't even know time travel was possible," Willow said.  
  
"Oh course it is possible!" Anya exclaimed.  
  
"You just need the right spell and you can go anywhere. The problem is that centuries ago when a time travel spell was used it caused a lot of chaos. Changing history dramatically was so dangerous that the most powerful good witches of the time pulled together all of their power to make a counter spell to undue the damage the spell caused. They then destroyed all known documentation of Time Travel ever being possible. The reason why the spell brought you here is because the only portal he opened was from your time to ours. The spell is basically always the same except for where you say to go." Anya explained.  
  
"How do you know all of this information and how could Sir Alvin have gotten his hands on the spell then?" asked past Giles looking at Anya with a puzzled look.  
  
"I have been around for centuries I was a vengeance demon. As for the spell I have no idea someone very powerful must have been the one to find it."  
  
"Glory!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"You are probably right, but why?" Tara asked.  
  
"I don't know maybe to change her own past. She isn't having any luck finding the Key so maybe she wanted the spell to go back it time to stop the Monks," Buffy explained.  
  
"Then why did Al come to our time to kill you and end the world?" Jenny inquired.  
  
"Who is Glory?" Spike asked raising his scarred eyebrow.  
  
Suddenly the doors to the "Magic Box" flew open with Cordy and Angel standing there.  
  
Buffy groaned knowing this was going to take awhile.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok you Scabby morons what do you want?" Glory screamed.  
  
"We have found the vampire your Greatness," one of the minions announced.  
  
A smile spread to Glory's lips.  
  
"Well what are waiting for bring him to me!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Well he had hostages," the minion spoke up.  
  
"Bring them to me as well," Glory said with a stern look.  
  
In through the door walked Al.  
  
"Why do you have hostages? Where are they?" she asked.  
  
"They are unconscious so your minions took them."  
  
"As for why I have them is because I have a plan," Al said with an evil grin.  
  
"Really the last time I checked I was in charge," Glory said with anger  
  
"You were supposed to go back in time because I can't remember. I wouldn't want to be there and suddenly turn into stupid Ben you were supposed to get my key. Where is at?  
  
Nothing has changed. So that obviously didn't happen." Glory was getting more and angrier by the minute.  
  
"I had other plans but they fell through."  
  
"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have the time travel spell in the first place."  
  
"No one has it in this dimension. You betrayed me." Glory calmly stated  
  
"I know but I have a plan to get your key."  
  
"The past Slayer and her friends followed me back to the future. My two hostages are her friends. You can lure her here and kill her."  
  
"If I had to deal with a different slayer it is possible she would have no problem telling me about the key. Who knows what could change in the future," Glory said realizing maybe this vampire could be right.  
  
"What about my key?"  
  
"I will find out where your key is. The future slayer will be so terrified for her little friends that she'll tell what she knows," Al said with confidence  
  
"So what do you think of my plan?"  
  
"Not bad if her future friends and her vampire boyfriend don't screw it up."  
  
"Well Angel isn't here he is busy with his own problems in LA."  
  
"I saw her ok boyfriend..bleach blonde hair, blue eyes." Glory said.  
  
"Spike no wonder he didn't want the Slayer dead," Al muttered as the realization hit him.  
  
"Well Al for your sake you better hope this plan works!" Glory threatened.  
  
Al just smiled.  
  
"Don't worry it will work," he said confidently.  
  
~*~  
  
Past Xander slowly opened his eye to find he was in a huge bedroom with Willow lying beside him.  
  
He groaned his head was hurting from the hard blow.  
  
"Wills come on wake up!"  
  
Xander tried to get up but suddenly felt dizzy. He soon fell back on the bed and knew he must have been drugged as well.  
  
~*~  
  
Past Buffy slowly opened up her eyes and found she was lying in a hospital bed.  
  
"I hate hospitals," she mumbled with a frown. Her mind was fuzzy she couldn't remember exactly what happened.  
  
"No one likes them pet," Future Spike said.  
  
She looked up and saw a concerned Spike staring down at her.  
  
"Spike?" Buffy muttered. "What happened?" All Buffy could remember was walking down a dark ally and then waking up in the hospital.  
  
  
  
"All I know is that I found you up against a wall near Willy's bleeding. You had lost so much blood I had to get you to the hospital. I love you Buffy and I was so afraid I was going to lose you," Spike could barely choke out his last words.  
  
Buffy was confused since when did Spike love her?  
  
"I know what you are going to say that I don't and can't love you but please let's not argue about it for once. You need to rest luv."  
  
"Ok," was all she could think to say.  
  
"I'm going to call the watcher and your mom and let them know you are alright. Don't worry I will take care of your little sis. Glory will not get anywhere near her."  
  
All Buffy could think was little sis I don't have a sister. A light bulb went on in her head and she realized this wasn't her Spike. This Spike loved and cared for the other Buffy.  
  
Before Buffy could tell him the truth he was out the door.  
  
So what did you think? Good or Bad tell me please?  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	18. Dear God

A/N Hey everybody sorry that this chapter me longer than usual to update but I had a bit of writer's block. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Skyz thanks for being such a great beta. Thank you everyone who reviewed.  
  
Ch. 18  
  
Cordelia and Angel came in the shop and sat down. Buffy explained everything with Glory to them. Now everyone was sitting in the shop trying to figure out how they should proceed.  
  
"Let me get this straight, you have a sister who magically appeared because she needs protecting from a hell god and you think that Al is working with her?" Cordelia asked trying to understand.  
  
"Yeah I guess that pretty much sums it up," Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
"What exactly does she want with the key?" Past Giles inquired.  
  
"Like I said before I don't know. All I know is that Dawn was sent to me so I could protect her and that is what I am going to do," Buffy stated to the group.  
  
At that moment the phone for "The Magic Box" rang.  
  
Anya went to answer it.  
  
"Hello Magic Box."  
  
  
  
"Anya it's Spike," Future Spike said.  
  
He went on to tell how he found Buffy and that she was at the hospital.  
  
"Who was that?"Xander asked.  
  
"That was Spike he said that he found Buffy half dead in the alley near Willy's."  
  
"Dear God past!" Giles exclaimed.  
  
"Is she all right"? Past Spike asked with concern.  
  
"She is alright she just lost a lot of blood and is pretty beat up," Anya reassured the group.  
  
"I didn't know how to tell him that it was the Buffy from the past that he found."  
  
"I think it is good you didn't just yet!" Willow exclaimed  
  
"I agree it isn't something you want to tell over the phone," Xander chimed in.  
  
~*~  
  
Giles slowly opened his eyes to find he was lying on a mat in the training room.  
  
He got up and went to see if he had dreamed seeing Jenny.  
  
Giles peeked out the door and saw her sitting with the other scoobies. She was even more beautiful than he remembered.  
  
He walked out of the training room and everyone stared at him.  
  
He stared at Jenny.  
  
She could feel the heat of his gaze and blushed.  
  
"I see that I wasn't dreaming," Giles said.  
  
"I need to get home and didn't you say that is where....... uh past Willow and Xander are going?" future Buffy asked Angel.  
  
All Buffy could think was that Angel was actually here looking at her the way he used too. Buffy didn't have the same feelings she used to. Her feelings for him felt more like friendship.  
  
"Yes, we were supposed to meet up with them at your house," Angel answered. He still couldn't believe how much Buffy had grown up. She was a strong confident woman now.  
  
She seemed like a stranger.  
  
"All of you can stay at my house until we figure out how to send you home. I will go to the hospital and explain to Spike," Buffy announced.  
  
Past Giles, Angel and Spike wanted to go to check on past Buffy.  
  
Everybody gathered their things to head out the door.  
  
One of Glory's minions came out of the shadows.  
  
"Slayer I have a message for you!"  
  
"Well, don't waste my time tell me what Glory wants," Buffy said impatiently.  
  
"She has your friends from the past and will kill them unless you tell her where the key is," the minion explained.  
  
Past Spike grabbed the minion and yelled, "Tell us everything you know! Unless you want to die a slow and painful death mate."  
  
Buffy was horrified. What was she supposed to do? Let her friends die or hand Glory her sister?  
  
"Please I don't know anything else!" The minion pleaded.  
  
"Tell us where they are," Spike growled.  
  
"Ok uh please I will tell you everything I know."  
  
Spike smiled triumphantly.  
  
The minion explained to the group about Al and Glory working together confirming their suspicions.  
  
"We have to do something fast," Angel exclaimed.  
  
"Buffy we will get them out," Xander said.  
  
"Glory is just going to go after each and every one of us," Buffy cried. She was scared to death. If anything happened to the past Willow and Xander she would never forgive herself.  
  
"Buffy it is ok. We will rescue them and figure out how to beat Glory," Willow said trying to reassure her but deep down couldn't help but be terrified for her past self.  
  
"I need to go tell Spike!" Buffy exclaimed walking away from the group.  
  
"We will come up with a plan don't worry Buffy," Angel said.  
  
She turned back and simply said, "Thank you."  
  
"Ok no offense or anything but how the hell are we supposed to fight a hell god?!" Cordelia exclaimed looking at Angel.  
  
"I'm not gonna let Big Al win!" Spike yelled. He added, "Now we need weapons."  
  
" What we need is a plan Angel growled.  
  
While Buffy was at the hospital they would gather weapons and come up with a plan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N So what do did you think? Was this a good chapter and what do you think will happen next? Please Review and let me know I would really appreciate it.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	19. Revelation

A/N Hey everybody I really think you will love this chapter. Thanks skyz for being a wonderful beta. Thank you for all of the nice reviews. I love Feedback!  
  
"Your Magnificent I sent your message to the Slayer!" The minion exclaimed.  
  
"Well, where is she?"  
  
"Al! My minion is back, and you were wrong," she screamed.  
  
"They are planning their attack," the minion explained.  
  
"Of course that makes perfect sense," Glory said smiling.  
  
The minion quickly ran out of the room.  
  
"There is something I need to explain to you," Al said.  
  
"What? Don't tell me you messed up again?" she asked threateningly  
  
"I brought the Spike from the past's girlfriend Drusilla with me. She was so broken hearted when Spike helped the Slayer."  
  
"Is she an ally then?" Glory asked suspiciously.  
  
"She wants the Slayer dead," Al muttered.  
  
"Well, the way I see it she is just another advantage then," Glory said happily.  
  
  
  
Drusilla awoke and noticed she was alone in a strange room.  
  
"No, it can't be," she murmured over and over." My Spike! I will get you back. The nasty Slayer will not win."  
  
  
  
"Remind me again. Why do I hang out with any of you?" Cordy exclaimed helping Angel, Anya and Past Giles gather weapons.  
  
"Well, you did fall in love with Xander," Anya pointed out.  
  
"What that is ridiculous! I would never go near Xander!" Cordelia argued.  
  
"Anya please we don't need to know anymore about the future than we already do," Past Giles told her.  
  
"How much of our futures could be changed?" Past Spike asked walking in from the training room.  
  
"Well, what we know from coming to the future could undoubtedly change the choices we make if we know too much," Past Giles explained.  
  
Past Spike just nodded his head and walked to the front of the shop.  
  
Future Giles couldn't be happier he was standing here talking to the love of his life.  
  
"I can't believe that you own a Magic shop! I just always thought you would be a librarian I guess. You needed to still be near Buffy I assume?" Jenny questioned.  
  
"Well, yes and with the school being destroyed like you and the others saw," Giles answered with a warm smile.  
  
"Yes, Rupert that was a shock," Jenny said.  
  
  
  
"So what are we going to do about Angel?" Future Xander whispered to Willow standing in the back of the "Magic Box" gathering magic supplies.  
  
"Don't know, we have to let him know about losing his soul. I mean, if we can prevent it from happening shouldn't we say something?" Future Willow asked.  
  
"I think you're right. So good luck with telling him," Xander said smiling.  
  
Willow just gaped at him.  
  
"Honey are you all right?" Tara asked concerned.  
  
"I have to prevent Angel from losing his soul," Willow answered with her resolve face on.  
  
"Do you think it is wise to change the past more than it already will be?"  
  
"Tara he needs to know about the one moment of happiness. He killed Jenny!" Willow shouted without thinking.  
  
  
  
Future Spike walked back in to Buffy's hospital room and saw she was sleeping.  
  
He had just finished talking to Buffy's mother and she was on her way to the hospital along with Dawn. Spike wanted to spend a few more minutes alone with Buffy before they got there.  
  
He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked lying there. She was a goddess. How could he ever think she would ever return his feelings? He didn't deserve her. He walked closer to her bedside and gently ran the tips of his fingers down her cheek.  
  
He spoke in a soft voice.  
  
"Buffy you are the most extraordinary woman I have ever met. From the moment I first saw you I couldn't stop thinking about you. For so long I told myself it was because you were the Slayer and I was supposed to kill you but it was so much more. Dru knew. She said I was covered with you, so I came back to town to finally kill you and got the sodden chip in my head. "  
  
Spike moved closer and sat on the side of the bed.  
  
"I don't know why it took me so long to realize how I felt. Maybe because I didn't want to believe that Dru and I weren't meant to be. I never wanted to see the truth that she never loved me. She always wanted her Daddy. Her heart belonged to Angelus," Spike was near tears and could barely say his next words.  
  
"Just like your heart will always belong to Angel," he said as a tear ran down his cheek.  
  
On the other side of the partially opened door two people stood in shock at the revelations that they had just heard.  
  
  
  
A/N So who do you think heard Future Spike? Review and tell me! I would really appreciate it and it may make me post the next chapter faster.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	20. Comprehending

A/N Hey everybody thanks so much for the reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks Skyz for being a wonderful Beta and Please Review!  
  
Meanwhile back at the Magic Box Angel and Jenny were trying to process the realization of what their future was supposed to hold. Everyone was sitting around waiting to for Buffy.  
  
"Jenny, Angel, and Giles I am so sorry that you found out this way," Willow said apologetically.  
  
"It is ok Willow. Finding out any way would be difficult," Jenny, told her trying to hide how upset she really felt. She was still so young and nowhere near ready to die.  
  
"I can't believe that I lose my soul," Angel said with disbelief. Losing his soul was his worst nightmare. He never wanted to be Angelus again.  
  
"There has got to be some way to change these horrible things!" Cordelia exclaimed.  
  
"Changing the past can have dangerous consequences," Tara stuttered.  
  
"Is there someway that you could make my soul permanent?" Angel asked hopefully.  
  
"Well Tara and I could look at the original spell and see if maybe some changes can be made. Back when we performed it I didn't know that much about magic," Willow explained.  
  
"Giles how are ya doing?" Xander asked future Giles.  
  
"Well I'm sitting here watching my past self and the love of my life together trying to understand how one of them is supposed to die," Giles dryly replied.  
  
He had still been reeling from seeing Jenny not to mention his past self. This was all too much.  
  
"We just don't wanna see you faint again G- man," Xander said.  
  
Anya walked over to the counter and asked Giles and Xander, "Have you seen Spike?"  
  
"No," they both answered at the same time.  
  
"Wait has anyone seen Spike in the last while?" Angel asked the group.  
  
Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"This isn't good is it?" Cordelia asked sarcastically.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him if he has gone and done something stupid," Angel muttered with anger. He just knew his childe had gone and messed things up. Why did he always act without thinking?  
  
  
  
The future Buffy and past Spike stood staring at eachother not knowing what to say. They had both heard future Spike confess how much he loved Buffy.  
  
Future Buffy couldn't deny how deep the vampire's feelings for her were anymore. She had seen the way he was looking at her past self, heard the desperation in his voice. She wanted to say something but couldn't seem to find the words. She just stood there watching to see what Spike's past self's reaction would be at this realization.  
  
Past Spike couldn't believe that his future self was in love with the Slayer. Sure he had always thought she was hot and had fun fooling around with her but he never imagined he would love anyone but Dru. How could Dru leave him? Because she never really loved you. Everything painfully made itself clear. Why he had come here to check on Buffy? He was in love with her.  
  
"Spike, are you ok?" Future Buffy asked tentatively.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Past Spike mumbled.  
  
"Are you?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yeah I think so. I guess this is pretty weird for you?" she asked smiling.  
  
"Not as weird as you might think..." he answered trailing off.  
  
Future Spike slowly walked to the door of Buffy's hospital room. He turned and looked back at the sleeping slayer and smiled before walking out the door. Outside her room he found himself staring at his look alike.  
  
"Buffy how are there two of you?" Future Spike asked.  
  
"That is a really long story so why don't we all sit down," she answered looking between the two Spikes'.  
  
"Spike the Buffy in that room is from the past and this is your past self," Buffy told him looking toward past Spike.  
  
"Well I don't know why I should be surprised. We do live on the sodden Hellmouth," Future Spike said sarcastically.  
  
Past Spike just chuckled.  
  
Buffy looked at both of them sitting beside her on the waiting room couch.  
  
"Ok this is like majorly weird. I can't believe I am sitting here with two of you!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Anyways yours and my past self aren't the only ones here. Willow, Xander Jenny Angel and Giles are as well and Glory has kidnapped past Willow and past Xander," Buffy explained trying not to confuse him or herself in the process.  
  
"Oh I'm sure you love seeing Peaches again," Spike joked trying to hide his jealousy.  
  
"Spike I have a lot more to explain so please just shut up!" Buffy yelled and asked past Spike to help explain rest of the story.  
  
A/N Well you now know who overheard future Spike. So what did you think of that plot twist? Review and tell me I love feedback.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	21. Wow!

A/N Hey everybody thanks for all the awesome reviews. As always thanks Skyz for being my Great Beta. Enjoy! Don't forget to review!  
  
Back at the "Magic Box" Tara Willow Ms. Calendar and past Giles were in the back trying to revise the Gypsy curse.  
  
The rest of the scoobies were sitting in the front.  
  
Future Giles ran to the phone to dial future Buffy's cell phone number.  
  
"Hello," Buffy said answering the phone.  
  
"Buffy we have a problem," Giles dryly replied.  
  
"What? What Giles?" She asked with worry.  
  
"It seems Spike's past self has wandered off. Angel thinks he went to fight Glory on his own," he replied.  
  
"Oh Giles don't worry he is with me. He came to the hospital," Buffy explained relieved that nothing else horrible had happened. She then hung up the phone and glared at past Spike.  
  
"You couldn't have told the gang where you were going? Angel thought you went after Glory now we need to come up with a plan!" She exclaimed and turned back to future Spike.  
  
  
  
"Well what did she say?" Willow asked with dread.  
  
"Past Spike is there with her," Future Giles answered.  
  
"Why would he do that?" Anya asked with confusion.  
  
"Well duh! Because he's in love with Buffy," Cordelia exclaimed.  
  
"I thought that our Spike loved Buffy since when does his past self?" Anya asked.  
  
"She is wrong"! Xander countered back then, "The only thing Spike wants to do is kill Buffy."  
  
"You are just saying that do disagree with me," Cordelia retorted.  
  
"It's possible that Spike could care for Buffy," Angel interrupted.  
  
"Does this mean you're out of denial?" Cordelia asked happily.  
  
"Denial?" Willow asked.  
  
"Why do you think it is possible?" Future Giles asked Angel.  
  
"Because the past was changed when Al came. Buffy and Spike spent a lot of time alone together and I caught them kissing," Angel mumbled the last part.  
  
"What? I didn't get that last part," Anya questioned.  
  
"He said that he caught Buffy and Spike kissing," Cordelia answered bluntly.  
  
"Why can't Buffy find a nice normal human boyfriend?!" Xander yelled.  
  
  
  
Back at the hospital, Future Buffy was trying to figure out what to do to beat Glory.  
  
"I thought you might have an idea of what we should do. You promised that you would protect her whether I liked it or not. I'm counting on you," Buffy softly said.  
  
Future Spike couldn't believe what Buffy had told him. But here was his past self sitting right across from him. I had forgotten what I looked like, he thought. I'm a damn handsome bloke.  
  
"Spike are you even listening to me?" Buffy practically growled as she punched him in the arm to get his attention.  
  
"Ow Slayer I'm here! Just in a little shock that's all!" He yelled back.  
  
Some things never change, past Spike thought laughing and rolling his eyes.  
  
Both blondes looked at him with anger.  
  
"What I never realized how hilarious we are together!" Past Spike exclaimed  
  
At that moment Joyce walked up to them with Dawn in tow.  
  
"Buffy you look fine. I was so worried about you," Joyce said as she pulled her daughter into a tight hug.  
  
"Ok what's with the two Spikes'?" Dawn asked in confusion.  
  
"Bloody hell both," Spike's yelled in unison.  
  
"Mom, Dawn why don't you sit down we have a lot of explaining to do," Buffy said.  
  
"I'll be back," Past Spike said getting up and walking towards past Buffy's hospital room.  
  
  
  
Past Buffy slowly opened her eyes. She still felt groggy from the pain medicine. I wonder where the gang is, she thought. How could I have a sister? Well this the Hellmouth! I hope everybody is ok. She was pulled out of her thoughts as past Spike came into the room.  
  
"Buffy luv how are you feeling?" he asked coming to her bedside.  
  
"I feel like I was run over by a truck," she muttered with a frown.  
  
"I would expect so from what I hear that Hell God is pretty strong. Luckily my future self was there to play night and shining armor," Spike said with a smile.  
  
Buffy's eyes went wide knowing that this was her Spike.  
  
"Slayer what's wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"Nothing I just I thought that," she stammered.  
  
"You thought what?" he asked as he brushed his hand against her cheek.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes at the sensation of his cold fingers touching her skin.  
  
Spike leaned down and gave her a tender kiss just barely brushing her lips. She opened her eyes in surprise their noses were touching.  
  
He looked deeply into her emerald eyes searching for anything that showed she loved him back. Spike could see desire growing as Buffy pulled him into a slow teasing kiss.  
  
"Wow!" Dawn exclaimed as she walked into the room with Buffy and Spike's future selves and Joyce behind them.  
  
A/N I thought this was a funny chapter. Tell me what you think I love feedback and it makes me write faster.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	22. Fascinating

Hey everybody thank you so much for the nice reviews. I am so glad you are enjoying my story! There is definitely a turning point in this chapter. Skyz thanks for being such a Great Beta!  
"Hi," future Buffy said to her past self.  
  
Past Spike quickly moved away to let the slayers talk.  
  
"I guess I don't have to worry about ya hurting Buffy," Future Spike said sarcastically to past Spike.  
  
Past Buffy didn't know what to say here stood her future self. We are very pretty, she thought.  
  
"Hey it's nice to meet you," Past Buffy replied.  
  
"I guess I should introduce you. Uh of course you recognize the two bleached wonders and your mom or our mom," Buffy stammered.  
  
"How can I have a sister?" Past Buffy asked with curiosity.  
  
Future Buffy groaned. "This is your sister Dawn," she said looking toward Dawn.  
  
"Hi Buffy," Dawn muttered with a smile.  
  
"Dawn and mom will explain. We need to go," Future Buffy ordered looking at the two Spikes'.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Past Buffy asked with a worried expression.  
  
Past Spike walked back to her bedside and took her hand in his.  
  
"Don't worry luv everything will be ok," he said as he gave her a gentle kiss not caring about the audience.  
  
Their Future selves just stared wondering how they could have possibly gotten together. They then looked at each other each wanting to see what kissing each other while not under a spell would be like.  
  
"Why don't you just go ahead and get together already! I mean look how happy you could be," Dawn blurted out.  
  
Future Buffy and Spike quickly jumped away from each other.  
  
"Dawn that was uncalled for!" Joyce scolded.  
  
"I think it is time to go!" Future Buffy exclaimed trying to hide how flustered she felt.  
  
Future Buffy and the two Spikes' left the hospital.  
  
  
  
Cordelia walked to the back of the magic shop where Willow, Tara, past Giles and Ms. Calendar were working on a revising the spell to give Angel a permanent soul.  
"How much longer is it going to take to adjust the curse?" Cordelia asked Tara.  
  
"It shouldn't be long now," Tara stuttered.  
  
"It really wasn't as difficult as I first thought it would be thanks to Ms. Calendar," Willow said smiling at Jenny.  
  
"This time we aren't making a curse we are giving Angel a permanent soul," Jenny explained.  
  
"This is so fascinating! "Past Giles exclaimed. He added, "When we get home we really must sit down and talk about his new soul.  
  
"About that..." Willow interjected. "The spell to send you home we can change it to make all of you go back to before any of this happened. "  
  
"What about Al? Will he still come?" Cordelia asked with curiosity.  
  
"Well yes we can't change that but you will be able to change things," Willow explained.  
  
"We will stop him this time," Past Giles stated.  
  
"We have Angel's spell ready!" Jenny exclaimed.  
  
"Ok now all we need to do is say the incantation," Willow instructed as Jenny, Tara and past Giles got in a circle. Cordelia went to tell the rest of the scoobies that they were performing the spell.  
  
  
  
Past Willow slowly woke up feeling as if she had a hang over.  
  
"Oh ow, "she moaned and shook past Xander to wake him on the bed.  
  
"Xander wake up we have to get out of here," she pleaded.  
  
"What what's going on? Oh," Xander groaned.  
  
"Do you know where we are?" She asked him with worry.  
  
"No do you?" he asked trying get his bearings.  
  
Willow got up and wobbled over to the door and tried to open it but it was of course locked.  
  
"I guess it was stupid to think the door would actually open," Willow said with sarcasm.  
  
"I would say that it is wishful thinking," he said trying to smile.  
  
"I guess we'll have to just wait for Al to kill us or to be rescued," Willow said with a sigh sitting back down on the bed.  
  
  
  
Glory was getting tired of waiting. Al was more than tired of her ranting. He didn't know who was worse her or Drusilla.  
  
"How long does it take to come rescue your friends?" she asked sarcastically. She added, "Of course the Slayer knows I won't do anything to her friends because I need leverage to find out where my key is!?  
  
"My queen the vampiress won't stop screaming for Sir Alvin," the minion announced.  
  
"Well what does she want?" Glory asked irritated looking at Al.  
  
"I don't know. Bring her to me," Al told the minion.  
  
  
  
"They are doing the spell now Angel," Cordelia informed him.  
  
Suddenly Angel fell to the floor his eyes changed yellow.  
  
"Dead boy are you alright?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," Angel simply said. He added, "It was just the spell," he said as he watched as Future Buffy and the two Spikes's walked into the shop. Willow, Jenny, Tara and past Giles came to the front.  
  
"It should have worked," Jenny exclaimed.  
  
"It did I can feel something is different," Angel explained.  
  
"Hey guys ready to kick this Hell god back to where ever she came from!" Buffy announced to the group as she walked over to help gather the weapons.  
  
"Oh Buffy look what I found the perfect weapon to fight a god!" Anya exclaimed happily as she showed Buffy the giant troll hammer.  
  
"Thanks Anya," Buffy told her picking up the hammer.  
  
"Uh here's the dagansphere," Future Giles said handing it to Buffy.  
  
"Now Spike and I will take on Glory," Buffy instructed looking at future Spike. "You and Angel can jump Al. The rest of you get past and help Willow and Xander out of there."  
  
"Everyone ready?" Angel inquired.  
  
Ready everybody said as they all marched out of the shop to confront Glory.  
  
  
  
"What is it Dru?" Al asked.  
  
"The stars tell me that something is not real here it looks real but it glows a bright green. The nasty slayer protects it."  
  
Glory's eyes grew wide with comprehension. "You know what the key is?" she asked happily." Tell where is my key? What is it?"  
  
"The little girl," Drusilla replied her eye looking dazed.  
  
"The Slayer protects her. Loves her but she is not real. No, she does not exist. She was made up."  
  
"The Slayer's sister is the Key!" Glory exclaimed.  
  
I know that was a Big cliff Hangar review and maybe I will get the next chapter up faster!  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee  
  
www.jaimebees.com Spuffy Music videos! 


	23. Glory

A/N Hey everybody sorry for taking longer to update but I had a bit of writer's block. I have also been busy with my other stories. By the way check them out Where You Belong and Unexpected. Thanks for all the nice reviews. They make me so happy. Especially since I haven't been writing that long. Skyz thanks for being a Great Beta.  
  
The scoobies made there way to Glory's apartment.   
  
Buffy tried to hide it but on the inside she was scared to death. It was now or never. She had to rescue her friends and get rid of Glory once and for all.  
  
  
  
"I don't know how I couldn't have seen it? Those monks were really smart to send the Slayer the key in the form of a sister. I should've known they would do something monumental," Glory rambled.  
  
"It is quite ingenuous. The Slayer would protect her sister with her life," Al said.  
  
Suddenly Buffy and the Scoobies crashed through the door.  
  
"Well it's about time!" Glory yelled.  
  
Both Al and Glory stood. Buffy did a front flip and was now in front of both of them. Future Spike ran to her side and they both glared at them.  
  
The rest of the scoobies headed behind them to get past Xander and Willow.  
  
Past Spike and Angel snuck up behind Al but Drusilla warned him and he turned around.  
  
Past Spike kicked him in the leg and Angel grabbed Drusilla and knocked her out.  
  
Al punched past Spike in the face.  
  
Glory glared at Buffy smirked and ran out through the door leaving a very confused Slayer. Buffy turned to Spike and they both looked at each other puzzled.  
  
Past Spike and Al continued to fight, Buffy jumped in the middle staked him through the heart.  
  
Buffy again turned to future Spike with fear in her eyes as she realized why Glory must have left.  
  
"Something's wrong Spike I can feel it Glory just ran out. I think she knows." Buffy said trying not to cry.  
  
"It'll be alright love we will protect her. Let's go!" He exclaimed grabbing Buffy's hand.  
  
Future Spike and Buffy ran out the apartment racing to get to the hospital hopefully before Glory.  
  
  
  
The scoobies were surrounded by minions. On the other side of the door past Willow and Xander could here a commotion.  
  
"Hey let us Out," Willow yelled. While Xander banged on the door.  
  
The scoobies used their weapons and fought the minions the best they knew how. Giles quickly got to the door and began to pick the lock.  
  
He finally got the door open and with Angel and past Spike's help the scoobies got past Glory's minions.  
  
Past Willow and Xander stood staring at the group but especially at their future selves.  
  
"Hi," Future Willow said tentatively.  
  
"Hey," Past Willow replied in awe.  
  
"So this is what I look like in the future," Xander stated looking at his future self up and down.  
  
"Yeah Xander you're still the same loser!" Cordelia exclaimed smiling.  
  
"Xander isn't a loser! Just so you know you two end up dating," Anya said bluntly.  
  
Cordelia just rolled her eyes and both past Xander and Willow looked horrified at the idea.  
  
"Children please we need to get out of here!" Future Giles said with anger.  
  
Everybody shut up and began walking to the elevator. They got in and rode in silence.  
  
"Where are Buffy and Spike?" Jenny asked when the group had made it downstairs.  
  
No one had an answer.  
  
"It looks like the fight is over," Cordelia said breaking the silence.  
  
"We better go see if we can find them," Future Xander exclaimed and everyone nodded.  
  
The scoobies walked out of Glory's apartment into the night.  
  
"What if Glory has led Buffy and Spike into a trap?" Future Willow asked with worry.  
  
"Don't worry honey they are strong and even stronger together," Tara said reassuringly taking Willows hand and smiling.  
  
Past Willow looked at the two curiously. She still couldn't believe how grown up she looked.  
  
Past Xander couldn't help but watch his future self's every move. I really need a hair cut; he thought and maybe lose some weight. The blond I'm with is really hot he thought.  
  
Future Xander could feel his past self watching him. He took Anya's hand and smiled.  
  
  
Joyce and Dawn had finished telling past Buffy everything. Some how she was having a hard time processing everything.  
  
"So you are what Glory was talking about in the alley," Past Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah I'm really sorry that you got hurt," Dawn said apologetically.  
  
"Oh it's not you're fault," past Buffy replied.  
  
"She is right honey none of this is your fault!" Joyce exclaimed going to hug her youngest daughter.  
  
"I just can't help but feel responsible mom," Dawn answered hugging her mother tight.  
  
"Oh thank God!" Future Buffy said running in the room with Future Spike beside her.  
  
"What's wrong?" Past Buffy asked.  
  
"Dawn we have to get you somewhere safe we think that Glory knows," Buffy answered.  
  
"Come on nibblet we have to go," Spike said.  
  
"What do you mean you think?" Joyce asked with confusion.  
  
"I'm sorry mom but I don't have time to explain we just have to get Dawn far away from here," Buffy replied pulling Dawn to the door.  
  
"Don't worry I will protect them both til the end of the world," Future Spike promised as he walked out the door following the girls.  
  
A/N So what do you think should happen next? I would love some suggestions.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee www.jaimebees.com Spuffy videos 


	24. Crisis Mode

A/N Hey Sorry for the delay but I have been busy making new videos and writing my other stories. Not mention real life is a mess. Thanks for all the great reviews. Skyz thanks for being a Wonderful Beta.  
  
Ch. 24  
  
All of the scoobies walked into the shop. Past Spike had gone to the hospital to make sure past Buffy was safe. No one protested him going.  
  
They hoped that maybe Buffy had contacted her mother or past self. Past Giles, Jenny and future Xander went to the back to put up weapons. Past Willow and Cordelia followed Angel as he carried the still unconscious Drusilla to the training room.  
  
"Giles what should we do?" Future Willow asked Giles standing behind the counter with Anya.  
  
"Well I think we shall proceed by splitting up and looking through town," Future Giles said in crisis mode cleaning his glasses.  
  
"I don't think that is an option," Past Xander blurted out looking at the door everyone turned and saw a very furious Hell god.  
  
"None of you are going anywhere!" Glory yelled walking into the shop.  
  
  
Past Spike walked into the hospital waiting room to find Joyce.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Joyce asked with concern. She was so terrified for her daughters and her friends.  
  
"Future Buffy and Spike disappeared!" He exclaimed.  
  
"No they were here and took Dawn. They think that Glory knows," Joyce explained.  
  
"Bloody hell! Do you know where they were going?" Spike asked with frustration.  
  
"No they ran out of here without explaining," Joyce answered.  
  
"Did you rescue past Willow and Xander?" she asked.  
  
"Yes they are fine," he replied.  
  
"How is Buffy?" Spike asked looking towards her hospital room.  
  
"She is sleeping but lucky for slaying powers she is almost completely healed," she answered smiling.  
  
"I bet that baffles the docs," Spike said as more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yeah," Joyce agreed laughing.  
  
"You may not know this yet but you and I have a friendship here," she said (was she standing before? Mention that before this sentence.)sitting back down on the couch.  
  
Past Spike sat down next to her.  
  
"I sense that actually, It's strange since the first time with met you. You hit me with an ax but then again I tried to kill Buffy." he trailed off.  
  
"Spike I have always liked you and I can see that coming here and the events that have happened have changed things for you and Buffy. I know that you're a vampire and she's the slayer but I want my daughter to be happy in the past and the future. You love her and I think she loves you too. Follow your heart Spike be happy and make my daughter happy. That is all I have ever wanted for her," Joyce explained.  
  
"I feel like everything has happened so fast. I thought that I would be with Dru for all eternity but then Buffy and I were thrown together and we had no choice but to protect each other. The scary part was that it seemed so natural. I do love her but she loves Angel. She has told me that she feels something for me," Spike said with sadness.  
  
"Don't give up Spike you are much better for my daughter than Angel ever could be," she said sincerely.  
  
  
  
Past Buffy laid in a deep sleep in her hospital bed. Her mind was a thousand miles away.  
  
She was standing in the middle bedroom she had never seen. Spike was there as well lounging on the bed with his hands behind his head and looking at her adoringly.  
  
"Luv aren't you going to join me?" he asked gesturing toward the bed.  
  
Buffy climbed on and smiled. Spike pulled her to him giving her a deep kiss while his hands ran up and down her arms and finally settled on her waist. She ran her hands through his soft bleached locks nibbling on his bottom lip.  
  
He pulled away and stared into her green eyes. Spike gestured for her to take her shirt off. Buffy raised her arms and he threw the garment on the floor. She motioned for him to do the same and soon all their clothes were in a pile on the floor.  
  
Spike unclasped her bra and took one rosy nipple into his mouth as Buffy writhed under him on the bed. She moaned his name getting wetter by the second. He moved up to her lips and kissed her as he slowly entered her. Soon the passion grew and they came screaming each other's names.  
  
Past Buffy opened her eyes to find past Spike looming over her with worry on his chiseled features. He really is beautiful those cheek bones and kissable lips. What am I going to do? Was that a slayer dream? This isn't the first erotic dream I have had about him though. What about Angel and Drusilla? Spike loves her and I love Angel. I am so confused, she thought.  
  
"Buffy are you alright?" Past Spike asked raising his scarred eyebrow. Spike could smell Buffy's arousal. What was she dreaming about he wondered. I hope it was about me?  
  
"I'm here so, I don't feel as sore as I did. Those pain killers really knocked me out," she said smiling.  
  
"Joyce said that the doctors can't believe how fast you are healing," Spike said as he sat down at her bed side.  
  
"Does that mean I can get out of the hospital soon?" Buffy asked expectantly.  
  
"Yeah I think so pet!" he said smiling.  
  
"What about everyone else? Are they ok? Willow and Xander?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah they are just fine," Spike replied.  
  
"Good. Where are the others?" Buffy asked.  
  
"They are at the Magic Box trying to figure out where our future selves have fled to with Dawn. Joyce was going to call to let them know that Dawn is safe," Spike answered with a frown wondering if she wished Angel was here instead.  
  
"I hope everything turns out alright," Buffy said and took Spike's hand.  
  
"I'm sure it will." Spike said reassuringly squeezing her hand.  
  
"A lot has happened in just a short time. Who would've thought that you and I would ever be on the same side," she said giggling.  
  
"Not me luv," he said chuckling.  
  
"I'm glad you're here," she said caressing his cheek.  
  
"You are?" Spike asked enjoying her soft warm touch.  
  
"I know you love Drusilla," Buffy said solemnly.  
  
At that moment the door opened with Joyce smiling. "Buffy I just talked to your doctor and he says you can go home."  
  
"Great!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Oh I tried to call the shop but there was no answer." Joyce said going to help Buffy stand up.  
  
"I will be waiting outside and I will try to call as well." Spike said giving Buffy a gentle kiss.  
Buffy kissed him back passionately trying to show him how much she cared. She stood on her tip toes and wrapped her arms around him. They kissed each other desperately as if it was there last and in each of their minds it was.  
  
  
  
Future Buffy and Spike walked into the shop with Dawn in tow. What she found was the last thing she ever wanted to find.  
  
A/N I know Cliffhanger. I suggest you review if you want this story updated faster because I am writing so many at the moment.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	25. Showdown

A/N Hey Guys I am so sorry for taking so long to update but I am really going through a hard time with panic attacks and depression. Sometimes it is hard to get out of bed much less write. Anyway thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Skyz thanks for being a wonderful beta.  
  
There in the middle of the shop Glory stood smirking at the three.  
  
Future Buffy and Spike put Dawn in between them to protect her.  
  
The future and past scoobies were locked in the training room.   
  
"Well let's see the Hell God knows who the key is and she has us locked in here and our only hope was Angel who she easily knocked unconscious!" Cordelia exclaimed.  
  
"Cordy you always have had a way with words," Future Xander said with sarcasm.  
  
"You're still in love with her!" Anya shouted looking at him.  
  
"What?" was the only thing Xander could think to say.  
  
"The bickering and yelling! You never got over her," Anya said in tears.  
  
"Anya I love you remember," Future Xander answered.  
  
"What I want to know is how you could have ever gone out with the queen of mean?" Past Xander interrupted.  
  
"Ow that hurt," he said as Cordy hit in the arm.  
  
"Children do shut up," Past and future Giles said in unison.  
  
"Oh that is creepy," Cordy said looking at two watchers.  
  
"Giles is right we could all die here. So stop the arguing," Jenny said sternly looking at the group.  
  
  
  
"Well look who decided to show up. I knew you would be worried about your friends," Glory said sarcastically.  
  
"Where are they?" Future Buffy asked coldly even though she was terrified to hear the answer.  
  
"Oh don't worry their locked up in the back. They really didn't put much of a fight. Well except the other vampire," Glory said as she lunged forward and punched Buffy in the face.  
  
Spike didn't want to leave Buffy but he also knew that he couldn't let Glory get Dawn so he took Dawn's hand and ran out of the shop.  
  
"No!" Glory screamed and ran towards the door where past Buffy stood with past Spike.  
  
"Going somewhere?" past Buffy asked innocently and punched Glory in the nose.  
  
She staggered back only to be kicked in the back by future Buffy.  
  
"Oh you think you can beat me I'm a god," Glory fumed throwing future Buffy over the counter.  
  
She noticed the dagansphere under it and struggled to her feet. She held it as she leaned on the counter.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Future Spike was outside the shop with Dawn. He knew Glory didn't stand a chance with his past self and the two Buffy's. Well at least he hoped.  
  
"Spike I can tell you are worried. Go on and fight I will be fine. I will just sit and hide in your car," Dawn pleaded looking at him jutting out her lower lip.  
  
"They may need some help but you stay hidden deal?" Spike asked.  
  
"Deal," Dawn said smiling watching as Spike went back to help save the day.  
"Oh no not now need.... brain," Glory muttered as she started feeling dizzy.  
Buffy kicked her in the stomach taking advantage of Glory's weakness. Past Spike threw some of his own punches.   
  
Glory was now between both of them getting hit blow after blow from each of them. Future Spike leaped in the middle and threw Glory across the room hitting the target he had hoped for as the stacks of book shelves fell on top of her.  
"Nice shot mate," Past Spike said to his future self.  
  
"Yeah it looks like I bloody well saved the day, "Future Spike said smirking.  
  
Past Buffy went to help her future self.  
  
"Are you alright?" Past Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah just a little sore," Future Buffy said as future Spike lifted her onto the countertop.  
  
"Where's Dawn?" Future Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh she's hiding in my Desoto," Future Spike replied.  
  
"I'll go get her," past Buffy said walking out the door.  
  
"I'll go let the others out. Won't peaches be sorry he missed this?" past Spike said.  
"Thank you Spike," Buffy said hugging him.  
  
"Anything for you," Spike said as he ran his hands through her hair. He pulled back and stared into her eyes.  
  
"I know you would," she said softly and slowly moved into give him a gentle kiss.  
  
The kiss soon turned more passionate as they each tried to devour the other.  
  
That is exactly how the scoobies found them.  
  
"You know I just know that this is all a bad dream and we are all going to wake up very soon," Future Xander said sarcastically.  
  
Past Spike went over to check on Glory who was waking up and try to move.  
  
"Bloody hell!" past Spike exclaimed.  
A/N So what do you think Spike found? Review and tell me what you think?  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	26. Going Home

A/N Hey Guys! I know I haven't updated this story in forever but I am going to finish it along with all my other stories. Where You Belong is almost done and this one only has a few more chapters. Please Review and tell me what you think so I will know somebody is still reading this one? I am sorry for not updating in so long but I had writer's block on this story.  
  
Angel was coming back from the training room from checking on Drusilla she had woken up and been hysterical saying she had lost her Spike forever. Angel had calmed her down some how, telling her that he would always be there for her. He could here Spike talking.  
  
"What's wrong?" Angel asked and looked down too see a man trying to climb out from underneath the book case.  
  
Past Spike and Angel just looked at each other and nodded both understanding what they must do.  
  
Angel went over to distract the scoobies while Spike took care of the man.  
  
"Hi," Ben said as he struggled to get up.  
  
"You're not going anywhere." Spike replied.  
  
"Oh see you don't understand," Ben stuttered.  
  
But before he could get another word out Spike vamped and bit down hard.  
  
Angel walked back to the back and helped Spike take the body out.  
  
Everybody was gathered in the shop saying their goodbyes while Future Willow, Tara, and Jenny, and the two Giles' were getting the spell ready.  
  
"I have to say it is good to see that I end up with such a hot chick," Past Xander said.  
  
"Thank you. Xander you could really learn a few things from him," Anya said smiling.  
  
"That's a good one," Cordelia said sarcastically.  
  
"Nobody asked you to speak," Future Xander said.  
  
Cordelia just rolled her eyes.   
  
Dawn laughed.  
  
"See I know you never got over her," Anya said and walked away in a huff.  
  
"Honey please you're wrong," Xander pleaded.  
  
Dawn followed not wanting to miss a minute.  
  
"Well at least our lives are never boring," future Buffy said looking at Spike. She took his hand in hers and squeezed.  
  
He just smiled.  
  
The past scoobies stared at the two who were completely oblivious.  
  
They then got up from the table and walked over to the counter.   
  
Hand in hand, with blissful happy smiles on their faces.  
  
"I can't wait to get home this is just so bizarre," Willow said looking at past Xander.  
  
"Yeah it's cool that we got to see our futures though," Past Xander said and got up to go see what was going on with his future self.  
  
"What do you think Buffy?" Willow asked.  
  
"I will be glad to get home," past Buffy said. She couldn't stop thinking about what to do about Spike and Angel. Buffy saw past Spike over picking things up at the book case.  
  
"I'll be back Will," Buffy said as she got up to go talk to the blonde vampire.  
  
"Well I am going to go see if I can help," Willow said and got up from the table.  
  
Only Angel and Cordy remained.  
  
"So what ya going to do about Buffy?" Cordelia asked with curiosity.  
  
"If she is in love with Spike I can't do anything to change it," Angel answered grimly.  
  
"You wouldn't fight for her?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Well I will let her choose who she wants to be with." Angel said.  
  
"You know you really do deserve to have someone," Cordy said with a sincere smile.  
  
"Thanks." Angel said actually smiling too.  
  
"Hey," past Buffy said quietly to past Spike who was busy going through books.  
  
He was sitting up against the back of one of the bookshelves that wasn't destroyed.  
  
Buffy sat down next to him.  
  
"Hi It shouldn't be long before we go back to our own time," Spike said with a frown.  
  
"Don't you wanna go back?" Buffy asked and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Spike was surprised and jerked himself away.  
  
"Sorry." Buffy stuttered trying to hide the hurt.  
  
"I guess you can't wait to get back to Angel," Spike said hoping she would give him a sign.  
  
"Yeah and..Dru I guess you are going to go back to her. After all you did travel all this way for her."  
  
At that moment Drusilla walked up to them.  
  
"My Spike is gone. I have lost him too the Nasty slayer. Why would you do this too us?" she cried.  
  
"What is she talking about?" Buffy asked but he just ignored her.  
  
"Please Princess calm down. Angel do you think you could come and help me?" Past Spike yelled.  
  
"Hey guys can I help?" Willow said as she walked into the training room to a sight she didn't expect.  
  
Future Willow and Tara were holding each other and kissing celebrating that they had figured out how to send the past scoobies back.  
  
"Oh," Willow said her mouth kept opening and shutting.  
  
"Hey you can tell everyone we are ready," Jenny said.  
  
"I will do just that," past Willow said running out.  
  
"What is wrong with Willow?" Both Giles asked in unison.  
  
Willow and Tara just looked at each other and shrugged  
  
The past scoobies stood in a circle as Tara and Willow chanted. They had changed the spell to send them back to the moment that the scoobies barged into the Warehouse to save Buffy.  
  
They were supposed to keep Al from saying the spell and dust him. They had also given Jenny a forgetting spell to use on the group as soon as they got back to the library.  
  
The future was already going to be changed enough they told them. The future scoobies watched as the past scoobies disappeared.  
  
  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of Light and Buffy was back lying on the table in factory.  
  
She looked around and saw her friends along with Angel and Spike dusting vamps.   
  
Spike this time knew where Al was and ran to the top of the balcony and snuck up behind Al. Before he could even respond he cut off his head.  
  
Angel just like before helped Buffy from the table.  
  
"Wow I'm really tired," Cordelia said but no one argued.  
  
They had all been through one heck of an adventure. It was time to go back to the library for Jenny to perform the spell, and make them all forget any of it ever took place.  
  
A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter the next should be up soon. Review Please? I would really appreciate it.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	27. Forgetting Spell

The scoobies walked back into the library one by one. Spike and Drusilla were last to walk in. She was furious with him.  
  
"Everything has changed she kept saying. You are not my Spike anymore. "  
  
"Dru we are back home now. Everything will be fine." Spike kept saying but it didn't convince her.  
  
"Well I will get the forgetting spell ready. Willow do you wanna help me out?" Jenny asked.  
  
Willow nodded and went to the table.  
  
"Well it's good to be home." Xander said as he sat down.  
  
"I second that!" Cordelia said actually agreeing with Xander.  
  
He looked at her with shock.  
  
"What?" she asked  
  
"You agreeing with me that doesn't happen." Xander stuttered.  
  
"Yeah well there's a first time for everything." she retorted.  
  
Buffy went into Giles' office. She didn't want to do the spell but how could she explain that without telling everybody including Spike how she felt? She was startled out of her thoughts by Spike.  
  
"Buffy are you alright?" He asked with worry in his voice.  
  
"I was just thinking about everything that has happened and now we are just supposed to forget. Shouldn't you be with Drusilla?" Buffy asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"She doesn't want anything to do with me." Spike answered.  
  
"Bloody Hell after all I have done for that woman. She always wants Angel. he said with disgust.  
  
"You deserve better" she said leaning up to his face and running her hand across his lips. Spike stood there dumbfounded as Buffy traced all of his features.  
  
What are you doing? Buffy thought. He loves Drusilla not you. Buffy turned away from him and hugged herself.  
  
"Buffy look at me." Spike said turning her around.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked as she looked at anything but him.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked sincerely.  
  
"Buffy it's time for the spell!" Giles called.  
  
"We better go." she said and walked past Spike. He stood there clenching his jaws. Could she have feelings for me? He asked himself. No she loves Angel. Spike walked to join the others.  
  
"Everyone form a circle and join hands." Jenny said.  
  
"Just to clarify we won't remember anything that happened?" Xander asked.  
  
"Duh that's what a forgetting spell is for." Cordelia exclaimed.  
  
"Nobody asked you." Xander said with annoyance.  
  
"Children please? To answer your question No we won't remember anything that has happened." Giles said with exasperation.  
  
"Now let's get started." Jenny said.  
  
"Wait I can't do this!" Buffy interrupted.  
  
"Buffster what's wrong?" Xander asked confused.  
  
"I think we need to remember. I don't want things to be the way they were. So much has happened. We can't go back. she answered calmly.  
  
"Buffy you do realize that we could drastically change the future." Giles tried to reason.  
  
"From what I saw our futures weren't really anything that couldn't be improved." Buffy argued.  
  
"That may or may not be true Buffy but we could in up making things worse." Jenny explained.  
  
"What's this really about Slayer?" Spike asked. He wasn't buying anything she was saying.  
  
"I told you." she muttered.  
  
"Yeah you told us a lot of bloody lies. What's this really about?" he asked.  
  
"The nasty slayer wants my Spike just as much as he wants her." Drusilla singed.  
  
Everybody stared at the blondes. Neither said a word.  
  
"This has to be a joke right." Xander said with dread.  
  
"Drusilla has always been able to see what others can't or won't admit too." Angel said with sadness in his voice.  
  
Buffy had tears in her eyes now. She turned to Angel  
  
"Angel I do love you she paused not knowing what to say. She wiped the tears off her face and continued. "I didn't want to hurt you. I don't know why I feel what I do for Spike but I can't ignore it she said.  
  
"Buffy I just want you to be happy." Angel replied.  
  
"Thanks you for understanding." she said.  
  
When Buffy turned back around Spike was gone.  
  
"Stupid to get your hopes up you git. Nobody would choose you over great poof." Spike muttered in the hallway as he looked for a fag. He looked up and realized he was standing in the spot where he first fought his beautiful slayer.  
  
"Spike why did you run out like that!" Buffy asked from behind him.  
  
"I didn't feel much like watching you and peaches once again devote your love for each other." he said with a sneer.  
  
"That's not what happened. You left before you heard what I told him." Buffy said.  
  
"That would be what?" Spike asked with anger.  
  
"I told him that I didn't want to hurt him but that I could deny what I feel for you." she explained.  
  
"What would it be you feel? Lust pity or both?" he asked lighting up his fag.  
  
"You are the most annoying infuriating obnoxious stupid vampire I have ever met." Buffy yelled.  
  
"Believe me I feel the same way Slayer. I hate you. You drive me bloody insane. More than Drusilla ever has!" Spike yelled back and dropped his fag on the ground and smashed it with his boot.  
  
"I don't know how I could think that I could actually be in love with you?" Buffy yelled before she realized it.  
  
Spike stared at her waiting to take it back but she didn't.  
  
Buffy tried to move but Spike grabbed her by the shoulders.  
  
"Do you really love me Buffy?" Spike asked looking at her with hope in his eyes.  
  
"Yes I really do" she replied and gave him a gentle kiss. He wound his hands in her golden hair and deepened the kiss as Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled away from each other and stared into each others eyes.  
  
"I love you too Buffy. It started out as attraction but grew into so much more when Al kidnapped you. I was so scared when you were in the hospital. I knew you were strong but I felt all these feelings inside me that I knew I shouldn't." Spike said.  
  
"I know me too. Then seeing our future selves and how he felt for her. It just made it even harder and then when they realized they loved each other. I knew. I tried to fight it but I can't and I don't want to forget. I want to move forward together." Buffy said smiling with her eyes filled of unshed tears.  
  
"Then that's what we will do." Spike said smiling the biggest smile Buffy had ever seen.  
  
They then leaned back in for a mind blowing kiss. Buffy ran her hands through his bleached locks as Spike roamed his hands from her waist to her shoulders and finally to her cheeks. When they pulled away they were both gasping for air. Buffy and Spike walked hand in hand back to the library to tell everyone there happy news.  
  
A/N Hey Guys! There are only a few more chapters left. Right now I am still trying to decide whether or not to continue the story in a sequel. I already have an idea. So please review and tell me what you think?  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee  
  
New Spuffy videos on my site www.jaimebees.com 


	28. Facing the Scoobies

"Buffy have you lost your Bloody mind?" Giles asked angrily.  
  
Buffy had just finished telling her watcher that she not only was in love, but that they were going to be together.  
  
"Buffy, he's a vampire without a soul. He's evil," Xander said, trying to convince her to change her mind.  
  
"Look guys, I know it's not going to be easy but," she trailed off  
  
"I love Buffy and would never hurt her," Spike said, looking at Buffy with love in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah well what about the rest of us?" Xander asked.  
  
"You are Buffy's mates. I won't hurt you either," Spike answered.  
  
"Well that's good. Plus you can help get information. You know like be a spy in the demon community," Willow suggested.  
  
"Tell me Spike, what about feeding? You don't expect for Buffy to let you feed on human blood?" Giles asked.  
  
"Hey, who said I had to drink bloody pigs blood?" Spike yelled.  
  
"Don't worry Spike, you'll get used to it," Angel said, walking out of Giles office. The only way he could calm down Drusilla was by once again knocking her out.  
  
"Spike, I can't let you feed on humans," Buffy whispered to him softly.  
  
"I am not turning into the poof," he said, with a scowl on his face.  
  
"We'll talk about later," Buffy replied, and squeezed his hand.  
  
"So, am I correct in saying that we aren't doing the forgetting spell?" Jenny asked.  
  
"That's right, "Buffy said confidently.  
  
"Ok ,well we should put get rid of these then," Jenny said, gathering up the magic supplies.  
  
"So I'm Gay!" Willow suddenly blurted out.  
  
"Ok, what did you just say?" Cordelia asked with confusion.  
  
"Well um Tara and my future self were together," Willow stuttered.  
  
"Wow! I never saw that coming," Xander exclaimed He sat down and almost missed the chair.  
  
"Well Wills, I just want you to be happy. We all do," Buffy said smiling.  
  
"That's all I want for you too Buffy," Willow said sincerely.  
  
"Alright, I would say that the future shall now be whatever we decide to make it. I just hope that we won't live to regret this," Giles said with deep worry.  
  
"Well, we do live on the hellmouth!" Cordy exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks for pointing that out Cordy," Xander retorted.  
  
"What? I'm just saying that weird things are still going to happen," Cordy reiterated.  
  
"Well I'm still the slayer and we still all fight evil, and now we have one extra Warrior," Buffy said looking at the group.  
  
"That's right! All those nasty demons better be terrified of the Scoobies," Spike said sarcastically.  
  
Buffy hit him in the side.  
  
"Ow," he said and looked at Buffy with a wounded look, but she just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Great way to win over Buffy's friends," Angel said sarcastically. He may have lost Buffy but he loved getting to watch Spike become domesticated. I hope he doesn't get a soul too, that would be too creepy, Angel thought.  
  
"Shut up Peaches! I was joking. Something I know you maybe only have a dim memory of," Spike retorted.  
  
"Are you saying I don't know how to have fun?" Angel asked, standing face to face with Spike.  
  
"You, Mr. Broody? And you wonder why Buffy chose me," he said chuckling.  
  
"Yes Buffy, I can see now how having Spike on our team will help! He and Angel can distract the demons with their ridiculous childish arguments while you do all the work," Giles said and added, "I need a scotch," He went to see if he could find a stash in his office.  
  
"Ok, I never said that any of this would be easy," she said with a frown.  
  
Spike and Angel hadn't noticed the exchange and were still trying to best the other.  
  
"I say you just let them get all of the animosity out now," Cordelia suggested.  
  
"Yeah!" Buffy said, sitting down at the table with Xander.  
  
"Buffy, I just have to ask why Spike?" Xander asked, whining.  
  
She answered by hitting her head on the desk.  
  
"Cordy, Willow could you help me put these supplies up?" Jenny asked.  
  
Both girls nodded and picked up an item and followed Jenny into the hallway.  
  
Across the room the two vampires were still arguing. Buffy sat there listening to them.  
  
"Just because you and Buffy are now together doesn't mean I am responsible for Dru," Angel said.  
  
"Actually you are, because you are her sire. You're the one who drove her crazy in the first place. After you got all soul-having, you left taking care of her to me, but she always wanted you," Spike said, disgust in his voice.  
  
"Fine, I will look after her," Angel said with defeat. Spike knew the right buttons to push when it came to Drusilla. He regretted what he did to her the most of all his evil doings.  
  
"Now that is settled I am going to go see my girl," Spike said smirking.  
  
Angel frowned and went to check on Drusilla.  
  
Spike walked over to Buffy.  
  
"Hey Whelp, could you let us have some privacy?" he asked, trying to be polite.  
  
Xander just got up rolling his eyes and said, "I will never understand your taste in men Buff."  
  
"You know you're evil," Buffy said teasingly.  
  
"What? I was nice to the boy," Spike argued.  
  
"No, I wasn't talking about Xander," she answered.  
  
Spike sat down and took her hand in his and waited for her to continue.  
  
"I was talking about the guilt trip you laid on Angel about Drusilla," Buffy said, staring at their intertwined hands.  
  
"Oh, so you want me to take care of her then," Spike asked, raising his scarred eyebrow.  
  
"A World of No!" she exclaimed.  
  
Spike just smirked at her.  
  
"Stop that!" Buffy said smiling.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Looking at me like that," she replied.  
  
Like I want to do naughty things that will corrupt the good slayer," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Oh, so you think I'm a good girl?" Buffy asked playfully.  
  
"Oh yeah, pure as the driven snow," Spike said, sarcastically.  
  
They leaned into each other and their lips met in a kiss that started out gentle, but soon became fiery as their tongues dueled. They were soon in a heavy make out session. Spike picked Buffy up and put her on the table running his hands across waist and under her shirt. He tried to get Buffy to lay on the table but instead, she ran her hands in his hair, kissing his neck and then lips again.  
  
"Bloody Hell, Buffy! It's bad enough that I have to know you two are together, do I have to see it, as well?" Giles asked, downing his scotch and walked back into his office. Buffy and Spike couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing.  
  
A/N Sorry for taking so long to update this one. I hate writer's block. lol Thanks to Spikealicious for being a terrific beta and Thanks to everybody who has reviewed. I really do appreciate it. I am trying to work out how I want the sequel to go. Also would there be anybody willing to beta this story? The first 10 chapters have a lot of mistakes because I didn't have a beta yet. Please review so I will know that there are readers still interested in this story and tell me whether or not you would like a sequel.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	29. First Date

A/N Hey Guys Sorry for not updating in so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am sure you will if you like Spuffy. Thanks Spikelicious for being a great beta.  
  
For the next few days everything was back to normal. Well as normal as you could get on the Hellmouth. The Scoobies were busy with research on getting Drusilla well. Her health was deteriorating; Spike and Angel couldn't just let her die. Buffy had never been so happy in her entire life. It was ironic; that her mortal enemy would be the reason. Spike and Buffy spent every night together patrolling. They couldn't keep their hands off each other; but he didn't pressure her for more. Spike wanted her first time to be special. He called Buffy and told her that he had a surprise and for her to wear something pretty  
  
"Wills, what am gonna to wear?" Buffy asked her best friend, while going through all the clothes she owned.  
  
"What about that?" Willow asked, pointing towards a dark blue blouse.  
  
"No, that's not special enough. "the blonde said, biting her lip.  
  
"Oh, this is perfect," she said, picking up a blood red blouse.  
  
"What was wrong with the blue one?" Willow asked confused.  
  
"Red next to black is Spike's favorite color," Buffy explained, while getting her black mini skirt out of her drawer.  
  
Willow nodded her head understanding.  
  
A few minutes later the slayer came out of the bathroom dressed finishing up her lip stick with a shiny rose color.  
  
"Buffy you look great!" Willow said smiling.  
  
"Thanks," she said, brushing her blonde hair.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang.  
  
""I'll go get it!" Willow exclaimed.  
  
Spike stood nervously waiting for the door to open.  
  
"There's nothing to be worried about you bloody wanker. It's bad enough you are drinking pig's blood. I'm turning into the poof." his inner voice kept repeating.  
  
Buffy had explained to him that she couldn't let him still kill. All she had to do was stick out that pouty lip and the bleached vampire would do anything she asked.  
  
"Spike! Come on in Buffy is about ready," Willow said.  
  
"You look nice," she said. He was wearing his usual attire. He had opted for a Blue t shirt and jeans knowing how Buffy would like it bringing out his eyes.  
  
Buffy walked down the stairs smiling. Spike was mesmerized. The red blouse was a nice contrast to her tan skin. Golden hair swayed as she came closer.  
  
"Hey," she said quietly.  
  
"Hey luv. You look beautiful," the bleached vampire said, taking her hand.  
  
"Thanks, so do you," she said shyly.  
  
"Well you two have a good time," Willow said, noticing how neither could stop staring at each other.  
  
"Shall we?" Spike asked.  
  
Buffy nodded and followed him out the door saying goodbye to Willow.  
  
"So what's the surprise?" the blonde asked expectantly.  
  
"I'm not gonna tell you pet. It's a surprise," he said.  
  
"Oh, I can't wait!" she whined.  
  
"Don't pout. Besides we are almost there," he said trying not to laugh. She really was cute when she didn't get her way.  
  
"How about just a little hint?" she begged and sure enough, jutted out that lip.  
  
"No, and we're here," Spike said, turning into the driveway of a white two story house.  
  
"Surprise!" he exclaimed, looking at Buffy for her reaction.  
  
"It's a house," she said bluntly.  
  
"Yes, I bought a house for us," the bleached vampire said, opening her door.  
  
"For us?" the blonde asked smiling.  
  
"Well, I figured you would rather me not live in an old crypt" he trailed off  
  
"Oh, so it's just for you," Buffy said dejectedly.  
  
"Well, I didn't think your mother would let you move in with me yet," Spike said smirking.  
  
They walked up the sidewalk holding hands.  
  
Buffy couldn't help but think of how lucky she was to have such a wonderful guy.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" he asked, opening the front door.  
  
"You," she said, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.  
  
They walked into the house. Buffy couldn't believe her eyes. The living room was already decorated.  
  
"So you like?" Spike asked gauging for her reaction.  
  
"It's nice. You really have a thing for black," she said sitting on the black leather couch. Her eyes roamed the room and saw a huge fireplace. The walls were white to her surprise.  
  
"Well, I'm the Big Bad."  
  
"Right, and what does that make me?" the slayer asked coyly.  
  
He didn't answer instead pulling her into a ferocious kiss. She threaded her fingers through his bleached locks and pulled him on top of her. Spike pulled his lips away making her whimper at the loss of contact.  
  
"I want to show you my favorite room," he said pulling her up.  
  
"I wonder what that could be," Buffy asked, falling in step with him.  
  
Buffy and Spike hadn't made it out of the living room.  
  
He kissed down her neck, as she ran her hands under his shirt to feel his muscular chest and back into a wall.  
  
"I don't think we are gonna make to your favorite room," Buffy said, smashing her lips into his, as he lifted her against the wall. Their hands were everywhere pulling at each other's clothes.  
  
The bleached vampire suddenly picked her up. Making the slayer yelp.  
  
"Spike put me down," she said, halfheartedly  
  
He didn't listen and carried her to the bedroom.  
  
"So this is your favorite room?" she asked, as he put her down.  
  
"Yes pet," Spike answered, walking towards the king size bed, which was covered in black silk sheets.  
  
He was lounging on the bed with his hands behind his head and looking at her adoringly.  
  
"Luv, aren't you going to join me?" he asked, gesturing toward the bed.  
  
Buffy climbed on and smiled. Spike pulled her to him giving her a deep kiss while his hands ran up and down her arms and finally settled on her waist. She ran her hands through his soft bleached locks nibbling on his bottom lip.  
  
He pulled away and stared into her green eyes. "Buffy are you sure?" Spike asked sincerely.  
  
"I love you and I'm ready. I have wanted this ever since we got back. I had these erotic dreams," she trailed off.  
  
"Really?" he asked, smirking.  
  
"Really. I want you," she said huskily, while nibbling on his ear.  
  
Spike began unbuttoning her blouse. Buffy took it off and he threw the garment on the floor. She motioned for him to do the same and soon all their clothes were in a pile on the floor.  
  
Spike unclasped her bra and took one rosy nipple into his mouth as Buffy writhed under him on the bed. She moaned his name getting wetter by the second.  
  
"Please, I want you inside me!"  
  
He moved up to her lips and kissed her as he slowly entered her. He took his time letting her get used to him. Tears were in her eyes and Spike kissed her cheeks, murmuring that it would be alright. Soon the pain subsided and Buffy felt the most amazing pleasure coursing through her body. She started moving her hips and he knew she was ok. They slowly met each other's thrusts.  
  
"Buffy, Oh God, you're so bloody tight!"  
  
Soon the passion grew and they came, screaming each other's names.  
  
A/N Ok this is the end for now but I may write a sequel later. Thanks for all of the Great feedback. The reason why I am not doing a sequel right now is because I just started another story based in Season 3 called Sex with My Mortal Enemy. So check it out I am sure you won't be disappointed.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


End file.
